Phantasy Star: Mechanical Error
by Quoda
Summary: 1000 years after the defeat of the Profound Darkness, a new trouble begins...
1. Chapter 1

# Phantasy Star: Mechanical Error Chapter 1

  
** Written by Sarah Schoenlaub**

Motavia loomed through Laurie's telescope. Its brown landscape and blue oceans clearly visible. Laurie saw a small rainstorm on the edge of the coast near Piata, ready to send a wonderful shower of rain upon the people. "They must be causing rain in Climate Control," she muttered to herself. 

The evening cold of Dezolis whooshed through the Esper Mansion, making Laurie shiver. She pulled her white robe tightly around her. She knew she's have to light the fireplace and make sure she had enough heavy blankets for the night. She reached into her dark blue hair and removed a small clip, letting the strands it held fall back into place on her shoulders. 

She leaned forward on her chair, peering again through the telescope. She wished that she could see Rykros. She knew it was there, brought back to Algo on its elliptical orbit. It came to Algo every thousand years, waiting to protect the solar system from the threat of the Profound Darkness. Of course, that didn't matter anymore. The Profound Darkness had been defeated, 990 years ago. Algo would be safe from it forever. 

Oddly, Laurie still felt uneasy. She was glad that she hadn't been one of the heroes that defeated the Profound Darkness. She couldn't imagine how frightening that would be. 

"Laurie!" Laurie looked up, hearing her mother's voice calling through the serene silence of the mansion. The woman appeared in the doorway, smiling as she saw her daughter. "Hello Laurie. I just wanted to make sure you had enough blankets." 

"I'll be alright, mother. Thank you." 

"Why, your fireplace isn't even lit! You must be freezing." Laurie's mother, Sheryl shook her head, walking to the large fireplace and pulling back the screen. "Flaeli!" She waved her hands in a quick gesture, sending a fireball from them to the wood. She nodded in approval. "There." 

"Thank you, mother." 

"You sleep well now, dear. Don't be up too late." Sheryl kissed her gently on the forehead, then left, closing the door softly. 

Laurie sighed as Sheryl left. She never got along well with her mother. To the average person it would look like they got along, but it simply wasn't true. Laurie felt like Sheryl didn't understand her. Sheryl discouraged Laurie's scientific studies, and tried to prevent Laurie from sending her application to Piata Academy. Sheryl always told Laurie to "try to act more like a normal esper girl" and "stop trying to be a genius." 

Laurie wished her father was still alive. He was a scientist himself, and he taught Laurie how to fix androids. He gave Laurie many books about different areas of science. He bought her telescope, test tubes, chemicals, and machine parts. He understood. Sheryl didn't. Even Laurie's brother, Kyle, was supportive of her. He stood by Laurie and defended her from Sheryl's unkind words. Kyle was more focused on magic and an esper life, but he still supported Laurie. 

As night came over the mansion and the empty halls grew colder, Laurie fell asleep, wondering as usual what the next day would bring. 

*** 

"Laurie!" 

"Yes?" Laurie looked up from her blueprint, a bit startled. She hated being disturbed, especially when she was working on a new project. She saw that it was Kyle in the doorway, holding an envelope. "What is that, Kyle?" 

"It's for you. It's from the Academy. I had a feeling you'd want to read it." Kyle grinned, waving the envelope at her. 

"Did you read it?" Laurie got up quickly and walked to the door. 

"No, I thought I would let you do that." Kyle handed Laurie the envelope, and she eagerly tore it open. She unfolded the letter, hesitated, and handed it to Kyle. 

"I can't read it. What if they said I couldn't get in? Mother would only make things worse." 

"Laurie, don't be a wimp. I bet you got in. Read it!" 

Laurie closed her eyes for a second and finally started reading. 
    
    Dear Ms. Johnson,
    Thank you for applying to be educated by Piata Academy. All of our  
     brilliant professors enjoy seeing eager students in their classrooms. Here  
     at the Academy, we carefully review each application and essay to see which  
     students qualify. It is a very high standard, and we cannot accept everyone.
    After your application was reviewed and passed by our fine review  
     board, it was sent to me for a final review. I read it and studied it   
     thoroughly. After my careful review, I decided that your application indeed  
     shows that you meet the Academy's standards.
    Please feel free to come and see the campus any time you are ready.  
     Your classes will not begin for a few weeks, but until then you can settle  
     in and get to know your professors. I look forward to seeing you.
    Sincerely,
    The Principal

Laurie's eyes went wide and she almost shouted. Kyle had been reading over her shoulder, and he was just as excited. "I told you! Congratulations, sis!" They hugged. 

"Wow... I want to go there right now! Oh, I'm so excited! Maybe mother will think differently when she sees this. She has to understand!" Laurie dashed out of her room, with Kyle close behind. This was incredible news. 

*** 

"No, absolutely not. I told you from the beginning that the answer was no. Why did you even apply without my permission?" 

"Mother, please. This is my dream." 

"And I won't accept it!" Sheryl pounded a tabletop, shaking the objects on it. "Why do you have to be so stubborn? Why can't you be like a normal esper?" 

"Because I'm not. I'm half Palman. I don't like magic as much as science. I'm sorry it disappoints you." Laurie frowned. This wasn't fair. 

"I don't care. You might as well send your apologies to the Academy, because you are not going." 

Kyle finally spoke up. "Now mother, don't you think it's unreasonable? Everyone here says that Laurie is brilliant. This is a great chance for her!" 

"Now don't you go taking her side, Kyle!" Sheryl snapped. "Science is what killed your father. It's not going to be Laurie's career. I will not send her all the way to Motavia when her life is just fine here." 

"Maybe you won't send me, but I will go." 

"No you won't. Not without my permission. You may be nearly an adult, but you won't break esper rules by undermining my authority." 

"Yes I will. I'm tired of your stupid rules. I'm leaving." Laurie went to the door. "Goodbye, mother. It's a shame that you want to be so controlling. You're almost like Mother Brain was." Sheryl grew furious, but Laurie was down the hall before she could say a word. She went right in her room and began packing, with Kyle behind her. 

"I'm sorry, Laurie," Kyle said, helping her fold one of her heavy robes. "I wish mother would understand." 

"She never did and never will. I don't ever want to see her again." 

"Watch what you say, Laurie. It might happen." 

Laurie slipped a small gun in the large pocket of her robe. "I wouldn't care if it did." 

Kyle sighed. "Well..." His voice caught in his throat as he fought back tears. "Do you have enough money for everything you need?" 

"Yeah. I paid for tuition, and I have a lot of money with me. I'm sorry, Kyle." 

Kyle hugged his little sister tightly. "Be careful out there, Laurie. It's a scary world." 

"I will be careful. I promise." 

*** 

Laurie made good time walking through the layer of soft snow on Dezolis. She was glad to be outside, breathing the fresh air. She saw a few Dezo owls perched in trees, some gazing at her curiously. Most people didn't walk to get around anymore. They would travel in vehicles like Land Rovers or Ice Diggers, or they would use Ryuka to get to a town quickly. 

Laurie wanted to use Ryuka, but she needed time to walk, relax, and think. It was a major thing for her to be leaving home like this. She was a little afraid, not knowing what to expect in Motavia, but mostly she was glad to be free. She could already see Zosa up ahead. It was time for a break. 

She entered the little Dezorian town, feeling the warmth of torches scattered about. A few Dezolis penguins toddled around, followed by eager Dezorian men ready to gather their eggs. The Dezolis penguin was an adorable creature, a genetic change from the Dezo owl. 

Laurie went to the café for a bite to eat, listening to a couple of old men talking, their green faces wrinkling as they laughed. "Did you see those Alpharens yesterday? They kept falling in the snow…" The two laughed loudly. 

"Oh, those silly dolls just couldn't get anywhere! The powdered snow made them slip!" 

Laurie smiled as the old men chatted and laughed. Dezorians were interesting folks with good senses of humor, though some of their jokes were quite lame. Many of them were priests, and very religious. Some Dezorians marched long miles through snowstorms to visit the great Gumbious Temple, where they would worship. Espers were also religious, believing that the ultimate goal was to serve Lutz and try to be like him. He was the example for all of them. 

Laurie then went to the inn to rest. She still had a long walk ahead. 

*** 

After a short nap, Laurie used Ryuka to get to Tyler. She would have normally walked, but it was snowing when she left Zosa. It was already thick, and Laurie knew that walking through thick snow would be miserable. It was nighttime when she finished her walk and reached the Dezolis Spaceport. 

A late-model Alpharen greeted her warmly as she entered. "Welcome to the Dezolis Spaceport! Please state your name and destination and we will work to serve you." 

"My name is Laurie Johnson, and I am on my way to Motavia." 

"Laurie Johnson? Are you going to the Academy?" 

Laurie's eyes widened. "Why, yes. How did you know?" 

"The principal told us to expect you soon. Our next flight to Motavia won't leave till morning, so you are welcome to stay here in our sleeping area. We have food as well." The Alpharen opened a small metal door and revealed a few nice beds and a door leading to a kitchen. 

"Wonderful!" Laurie pulled a pouch of meseta out of her bag. "How much will it cost?" 

The Alpharen held up a hand. "There's no cost, ma'am. The Academy will take care of all boarding and travel fees." 

"Wow, they do treat their students well!" 

"It's their purpose. Now, in the kitchen the chef will provide you a menu to order from. You may choose anything, and the cost is given to the Academy. You can then come here for a good night's sleep, or even spend some time in the café in Tyler. In the morning I will wake you when it is time for your flight." The Alpharen nodded, certain that he was finished explaining. "I'll take your bags and put them in the vault so they will be safe," he then said, taking Laurie's two small bags. "Please let me know if you need anything!" The Alpharen left, allowing Laurie to look at her new surroundings. 

Spaceports were better than they had ever been. Before, only owners of spaceships could use them. Now, many people used space travel and it was extremely safe. Many spaceports had their own inns for travelers to stay in. Usually it all came at a high price, but Laurie's journey was being paid for by the Academy. It was wonderful! 

Laurie went to the kitchen and resolved to go right to sleep after she ate. The next day would be interesting! 

*** 

Morning came much too slowly. Laurie hardly slept at all, but she was still refreshed. 

The flight was short. Laurie found herself in Motavia's spaceport quickly. As she left the spaceship, another late model Alpharen greeted her. "Laurie Johnson? I am Alpharen 55, and I was sent by the Academy to make sure you arrived safely. I will take you to the Academy, where you will receive your final test and you will meet the principal. Do you have any questions yet?" 

"What about a final test? I didn't think there were any more. What if I don't pass it?" 

"It's nothing to worry about, miss. The final test is to assure that you know enough. It is to test your skill level. I am certain that you will pass. If you do fail, the Academy will either pay your expenses back to your home or they will assist you in taking courses to help you increase your skills. They can also help you get a job here." 

Laurie nodded. "Well, I guess I'm ready, then." 

The Alpharen nodded. "Excellent. Follow me, please." He led Laurie to a land rover and helped her get in. "Please fasten your safety belt. This may be a bit bumpy. Motavia doesn't have very smooth terrain." Laurie obeyed, looking through the green-tinted windows at the dry dirt. 

Laurie gasped as she saw Piata. It was a large town, with buildings towering over the city walls. "It's a lovely town, isn't it?" Alpharen 55 said, seeing her reaction. "There are a number of nice shops, and plenty of places for students to live." He helped her out of the land rover and led her into the Academy itself. 

"The principal will be glad to talk to you, I'm sure." Alpharen 55 knocked on the wooden door of the principal's office. 

A small screen flashed to life on the Alpharen's arm. Laurie recognized it immediately as an A/V telecomm. Most androids had them. A woman appeared on the screen. She looked like a secretary. "Ah, Alpharen 55. Is Laurie with you?" 

"Yes, Miel, she is." Laurie was shocked as she heard the name. The woman was really a late Mieu-type android! Mieu-types were extremely lifelike, even more than a typical Demi-type. 

"Good! The principal will see her now. Come in." 

Laurie looked around the office as they entered. There were many diplomas and awards hanging on the wall. She looked at Miel and confirmed that she was indeed an android. Some types were amazing indeed! 

The principal was a fairly old fellow, with graying hair and a little mustache. "Come in, come in," he said warmly in his deep voice. "Have a seat, please. It's a pleasure to have you here." 

"It's a pleasure being here," Laurie replied. 

The principal chuckled. "I always like the eager students! Now, down to business. Before you are a part of any classes, I have a small test for you. It isn't much and I'm certain it will be simple for you. You will test right back here," he explained, opening a door that led into a small room with a desk. "It's a simple written test, and you'll have all the time you need for it." 

Laurie nodded. "Sounds simple enough." 

The principal handed her a stack of paper. "There are plenty of pens in there. Pencils too, if you prefer them. There are also some cups and a tap so you can get water if you need it. Any questions?" 

"No sir, I think I understand." 

"Good." 

Laurie entered the little room and sat, reading the first questions. It wasn't difficult at all. Just simple questions about android types and history, as well as other areas of science. Laurie almost laughed out loud. To think she had been so worried over a test that turned out so simple! 

Laurie focused, trying hard to choose the best answers on the test. When she was finished, she handed the principal her test. 

"Finished already?" The man looked at the clock. "Why, it's been only an hour!" 

"It was pretty easy for me, I guess." 

He nodded absently, deep in thought. "I'll get the score for this and I'll contact you. Thank you. Alpharen will take you to your room so you can settle in." 

Laurie followed Alpharen, a bit nervous. What would that score mean? 


	2. Chapter 2

# Phantasy Star: Mechanical Error Chapter 2

  
**Written by Sarah Schoenlaub**

Algo was shining upon Aiedo. The bright star, bright as any sun in any solar system, marked the beginning of a new day, full of new things, new experiences, and new opportunities. 

And Erick Ashley was still asleep in his bed in the former home of Alys Brangwin. 

Feria was a bit peeved by his laziness. Erick didn't care as much for training or working as a hunter as she did. Feria kept him on a tough training schedule. She had been awake for awhile already, busily making breakfast and getting ready to rush to the Guild as soon as it opened. She wanted Erick along, but didn't want him to miss his training time. 

Feria shook her snoring brother. "Erick, come on, get up. Erick… ERICK!" 

Erick mumbled, pulling his pillow over his head. 

"Honestly, you could sleep through a sandworm tunneling next to you." She shook him again. "Get up, you lazy dolt!" 

Erick snored even louder, as if to mock her. 

"That's it, you had your chance." Feria went to the end of the bed and seized Erick's legs, pulling him out of bed. 

He woke up from the motion. "Huh? What the… YIKES!" Erick almost screamed as he fell on the ground. "Ow, geez, what was that for, Fern?" 

"For being lazy, that's what. And don't call me Fern!" Feria glared at him. "You better hurry up and get ready. I want you through your training routine before I get back from the Guild, or I'll hire a babysitter until I get back from today's job." 

"You know full damn well I don't need a babysitter." 

"Watch your mouth! I wonder, with the way you act. Aren't you going to represent your ancestors? Chaz Ashley wasn't as lazy as you!" 

"Chaz Ashley was a Protector. Algo doesn't even need those anymore. There's hardly any jobs even for hunters!" Erick stood and went through his dresser, trying to find something to wear. 

"But you never know what could happen." Feria went to the door. "Remember, you better be ready when I get back!" 

"I will, I will!" Erick pulled out a wrinkled hunter uniform. "You're so demanding!" 

Feria looked in disgust at the uniform. "You better iron that thing. Where did you learn how to fold? Why don't you just hang it in the closet?" 

"Too much work." 

Feria left, muttering about how lazy Erick was. 

* * * 

"The principal will see Laurie now," Miel informed Alpharen through a data transmission. "He seems rather excited, but somewhat sad." 

"Odd," Alpharen 55 sent in reply. "Why would he be excited and sad?" 

"I'm not sure, but you should bring her now." 

"Affirmative," Alpharen replied, in true Wren-type fashion. The whole data transmission had been silent. Androids often spoke to each other that way. They only spoke aloud for people to hear them. He knocked quietly on the door to Laurie's dorm room. 

"Is that you, Alpharen?" 

"Yes, Laurie. The principal wishes to see you. He has the results of the test." 

Laurie left her room in just a few moments. It was fairly early in the morning, but she was already awake and dressed. "I'm a bit nervous. What if I didn't do well?" she said as she followed Alpharen 55 to the Academy. 

"I think that should be the least of your worries. I doubt that you did badly on the test. I have heard that you are very talented." 

Laurie blushed a little. "Well… it's nice that you have such confidence in me." 

They reached the office after a short walk, and Alpharen walked right inside, knowing the principal was waiting. Miel offered an encouraging smile and a hello to Laurie, then returned to her work. 

The principal was pacing, holding the test results and flipping through them. "Please sit," he commanded. Laurie nervously took a seat. Alpharen reassured her with a pat on the shoulder and was relieved when she relaxed a little. 

The principal finally sat. "Laurie, I must say I am shocked. Never have I had a student return their entrance exam so soon. Even the electronics exam is more difficult. And these results," he said, flipping through the papers, "are positively astounding! This is an incredible score!" 

Laurie smiled with relief. She really had done well. 

"However, there is somewhat bad news, depending on how you view the situation. You see, with these test scores it is obvious that our professors won't be able to help you. You already know what they teach. My only option was to send you to work…" 

Laurie was shocked. She had aced the exam, and she was being sent away from the Academy to work? 

"… on Zelan. Now I told Fuoren the idea and he seemed quite pleased about it. He will be expecting your arrival soon…" 

Laurie stopped him. "I beg your pardon, but did you say I would be working on Zelan?" 

"Why, yes, that's what I said." 

Laurie blinked, completely surprised. "Oh my goodness…" 

The principal smiled. "Surprised? I'd think you'd have figured it out already. When we at the Academy checked your references, we sent an anonymous scout to observe you. We knew it would probably lead to this. We just wanted to be sure." He paused briefly, then continued. "As I was saying, Fuoren will be expecting you in the afternoon. We've booked a spaceflight, expenses paid. I suggest you pack up, have a good meal, and be ready to go." 

Laurie just sat there, letting the news sink in. 

The principal gave her a sad smile. "I will certainly miss you. I know this will be better for you, but I hate sending anyone away, even to Zelan. I have no children, but all the accomplished and intelligent individuals here seem to be my children instead. Goodbye Laurie, and may the Great Light be with you." 

"Thank you sir. You have helped me reach my dream." Laurie smiled and warmly shook the man's hand. 

* * * 

Feria sipped her coffee, flipping through the current job offerings. As usual, the pickings were slim. Since the decline of monsters, hunters were rarely needed. That's why Feria always rushed to the Guild early. She wanted the most interesting jobs she could find. The bartender always knew to expect her, and always made her some coffee. 

Another hunter walked in. "Dammit Feria, you just had to get the best ones!" 

Feria snorted. "The 'best' today is a lost kid in Zema. Boring. Could be interesting, but I doubt it." Feria signed the slip and gave it to the Guild receptionist. "One of these days I'll top Alys Brangwin's record, but I doubt it'll be soon with all these crappy jobs." 

"I know what you mean. Hunters have to fight to feed themselves these days." The man took the job offerings. "If the Guild hadn't started that flat daily rate, half of us would have starved. Of course, that daily rate doesn't compare to the high dollar jobs." 

"I miss good jobs. Even if it meant a system shutdown or something, I'd love a little more excitement. I remember having to go to Plate Systems with those androids because of the malfunction shorting the mechanical guards. Those bastard guards kept trying to blast Erick and I, but I was able to catch them off guard. Cut their main wires with my slashers." Feria grinned at the memory. "Too bad Erick isn't as good with his aim. I wish he'd practice more." 

"Just get him to quit coming to the bar at night," the man said with a chuckle. "That's why he can't get up in the morning." 

"I can't force him to quit. I'm not his mother. He has to learn the hard way." 

"So why do you keep lugging his lazy self with you when you go to these jobs? You could just let him go, let him do what he wants." The man finally found a good job and filled out the slip. 

"I couldn't just leave him behind. I think he kind of likes hunting. I just don't want him to get hurt." Feria sighed. 

The door then swung open and Erick entered. "So what are we doing today, Feria?" 

"Saving a kid in Zema. Did you do all your training work? And the dishes?" 

"Yeah, yeah. I was gonna wait for you, but I decided not to. So are we leaving now?" 

"Yes, we are. Come on." Feria grabbed Erick's arm and they left for Zema. 

* * * 

"Zelan's an interestin' little place. Them 'droids are pretty interesting. Like that little one… Demi's her name. She's a little darlin'. She's a nice little gal, gets mighty angry when someone ain't treated right. Good gal, though. Smart as they come." The pilot smiled at Laurie, who was sitting anxiously in the back with Alpharen 55. 

"Yes, Demi is quite a good android," Alpharen 55 agreed. "She's high in the chain of command, directly below Wren." 

"Yeah, that's right. Wren's a tall 'droid. Smart, too. That fella knows more about Algo then I do 'bout flyin'! He's real serious, too. Don't think I've ever heard him laugh." 

"He's not programmed to," Laurie explained. "The Fuoren designation of Wren types was built without emotions. This was actually to make sure that he would have less chance of being destructive to Algo like Mother Brain was." 

Alpharen raised an eyebrow. "You DO know a lot." 

"That's true," the pilot said, "but you'd think that bein' 'round people so much'd teach him emotions." He shrugged. "Ah, here comes Zelan. Hang on while I get the port OK." 

The pilot tapped a few buttons on the ship's built in telecom. "Hey there, this is Landale 147 requesting permission to dock in port A of Zelan." 

The Alpharen on duty gave the OK. "Is Laurie Johnson on board?" 

"Yes, she is." 

"Excellent. We'll escort her to the proper area. Alpharen 55, report to maintenance for mandatory systems check." The telecom screen flashed off and the ship pulled into the dock. Laurie watched the dock clamps reach out and pull the ship to the airlock. A few mechanisms clicked and whirred outside the door, and the red "danger" light turned to green, indicating it was safe to exit the ship. 

"Alrighty, welcome to Zelan!" The pilot opened the door and gestured for Laurie to exit. 

The only emotion Laurie felt as she stepped inside the massive satellite was awe. All around her androids and technicians were working, attending to spaceships and escorting people here and there. Smiling pilots were gleefully accepting cups of warm tea after their work was complete, laughing and telling tales of their adventures. 

Alpharen 55 patted her on the back. "My best wishes to you, Laurie. It's been a pleasure working with you." 

Laurie smiled. "It's been great working with you, Alpharen 55. Thank you for all your help." 

"It was a pleasure," he assured her. "And it was my duty, after all!" He saluted and walked across the room to maintenance. 

"Laurie Johnson?" a young man with a clipboard asked. 

"Yes, that's me." 

"Excellent. You are expected by Fuoren in sector 5 test room. I'll escort you. Please follow me." 

Laurie followed the man, a bit nervous about what to expect. It was all so exciting! 

* * * 

In Zema, it turned out the "lost girl" Feria was looking for had already returned. Needless to say, Feria was a bit peeved. Actually, she was pretty angry. 

"I'm so sorry about this, ma'am," the father apologized. "I really thought something had happened." 

"Then teach your daughter to follow rules. I still expect my fee at the Guild when I get back, or I will come to collect it. We at the Guild don't take well to people who don't pay up." Feria stared at the man in a cold stare, choking down her fury. 

"Yes, of course. And Molly, this will come from your allowance." The man glared at his daughter. 

"What? Ten thousand meseta? I'll be without allowance for years!" The girl pouted, glaring angrily at Feria. 

"Maybe it'll teach you a lesson," Feria replied. "Good day to you, sir." Feria and Erick left the house and went to relax a bit before they went back to Aiedo. 

"What's the point of it anymore?" Erick asked, idly throwing a pebble across the road. "Hunting has become a pathetic excuse of an occupation." 

"It is tough sometimes." 

"Tough sometimes? It's always been like this, Feria. You always say even Alys had her bad days, but this is too much." 

"So what are you saying, Erick?" 

"I'm saying that maybe I should get some other job. Being a hunter isn't all that great." 

"What?" Feria was shocked. "But you loved being a hunter!" 

"Not really. All that training is too hard. I'd rather sell dimates in the marketplace." 

Feria frowned. "Maybe training wouldn't be so hard if you spent less time in that bar," she muttered angrily. 

"Aw, come off it! So I like to have a couple of drinks with the guys. You keep pestering me about it. I'm tired of it, Fern." Erick kicked another small rock. 

"A couple of drinks? I heard about the times you've been thrown out of that bar because of all the trouble you caused. What about that damaged barstool? You think that shit is cheap, especially on my salary?" 

"I paid most of it. It was one mistake. The thing was busted up enough anyway." 

Feria stood and walked to the road out of Zema. "If that's the way you view it, fine. I'm not going to babysit you anymore. If you can't hold up the bloodline of a great Protector, I'll do it. I'll give you a week to get a job and start paying rent." Feria started for the edge of town. 

"Rent? Hold on a minute…" Erick jogged after her. 

"Yes, rent. Last time I checked it was my name on the deed." 

"Come on, don't be silly!" 

"Maybe it'll teach you not to blow your money on alcohol. I'm going back to Aiedo. You can follow me if you want, but I don't want you to talk to me. I'm so disappointed in you, Erick." Feria fought back tears and walked quickly down the road, leaving Erick dumbfounded in the dust. 

* * * 

Fuoren, or Wren as he was normally called, was indeed much taller in person than he seemed. He towered even over some of the larger robot types at a huge seven foot, five inches tall. And he weighed well over 600 pounds. His huge metal frame packed within it thousands of machines and programs, ready for use at any time. 

Laurie was a bit nervous as she shook his hand. It was all metal, unlike some of the normal android hands with artificial skin. "Hello, I'm Laurie Johnson." 

"I am the Wren type android designation Fuoren, best known as Wren. Before we begin with the customary tests, let me just reassure you that no matter how you do on them you will be accepted here. So please, don't be so nervous," Wren gave a hint of a smile. 

"He's not quite so scary when you get to know him," a voice said across the room. A smiling brown haired man sat in a chair there. 

"I wasn't frightened by him," Laurie insisted. 

"Yes you were. Almost everyone is. But Wren is enough to scare anyone, right Wren?" 

"Affirmative." 

The man chuckled and stood. "I'm Don Laris, the head of Zelan's government, the Thinkers. I'm very delighted to meet you. We've heard so much about your skills." Don shook Laurie's hand warmly. "I'll be observing you off and on through the tests." 

Laurie nodded, and Wren led her to a work area. "Shall we begin?" 

"Sure." 

"Excellent. You will be doing a number of hands-on repair tests. Then you will be given basic oral and written tests. Do you understand?" 

Laurie nodded. 

* * * 

Demi watched the entire time in the room next to the test area. She watched as the hidden cameras recorded Laurie working on each task. Demi was astonished as Laurie completed each task quickly and efficently, telling Wren everything she was doing as she did it. 

Don entered. "How is she doing? I finally finished that electronics seminar." 

"It's excellent, Don. She works so well, and she knows so much! It's amazing that with her esper background that she has learned so many things." 

"Indeed. She's one of those prodigies you don't find every day. I knew the Academy was on to something when they told us about her application. The scout report confirmed her skills. It's quite amazing." Don watched the monitor. "Ah, it's time for the oral test." 

They listened as Laurie answered Wren's questions. "She knows very much about Algo's history," Demi observed. "That is one major thing that espers learn. She knows a lot about the scientific history, too." 

Don nodded. "I was looking at her score on the written test. She only missed one question. One! It's unbelievable." 

As the oral test ended, leaving Wren looking a bit surprised, Demi decided to go congratulate Laurie. She left the observation room and entered the test area. "Beautiful, amazing, and exquisite!" Demi walked over to where Laurie was sitting. "I was observing in the other room, and I have to tell you that you are absolutely amazing! I've never seen anyone work so quickly, and so well!" Demi smiled at Laurie. 

Laurie stood, looking at the smiling little android. "You must be Demi." 

"Yes, I am. It's a pleasure to meet you." Demi shook Laurie's hand excitedly. 

"Well, that concludes the test," Wren said. "You will begin research in the electronics lab tomorrow, and you can visit our other areas and work on what interests you. Demi will take you to your quarters." Don smiled at Laurie. "Well done. I must say, you did an excellent job." Laurie smiled. "You really think I did?" 

"Yes! Why, with all that Demi is saying I think you would be convinced. Feel free to let me know if you need anything at all." Don gave a little wave as Laurie and Demi left. 

Don turned to Wren. "Well, I think you looked rather surprised yourself, Wren." 

"It's indeed surprising that an esper girl could know so much about science. It is normally highly discouraged in that culture." 

Don shrugged. "So she's a rebel. But it's better for her that way." 

Wren nodded. "My only concern," he said with a frown, "is Keri. I am almost certain of one thing: Keri is not going to like her at all." 


	3. Chapter 3

# Phantasy Star: Mechanical Error Chapter 3

  
** Written by Sarah Schoenlaub**

Wren was right. Keri didn't like Laurie. 

"Research? No one does research on their first day. You have to start at the bottom, like everyone else. Put your research materials in your cubby." Keri frowned. Why did they always insist on letting students start research immediately? Keri had to work her way up the hard way. 

"But Wren said…" 

"Wren may be in charge, but he's not in charge of the electronics unit. I am. And I say you're not doing research." 

Laurie sighed. She didn't want to cause any trouble. She put her things away. "Then what should I do?" 

"Here's a repair kit." Keri handed her a repair kit. "Go fix androids. There's one down in sector 3. And hurry up." 

Laurie scurried off to find sector three. 

She saw that it was only an Alpharen, with a minor malfunction. She finished the repair and was preparing to turn on the android when she heard Don's voice. 

"Laurie, what are you doing?" 

Laurie looked up. "I'm fixing an android. Keri said I can't research yet." 

Don groaned. "Darn her, not again." He extended his hand. "Come on Laurie. Activate the Alpharen and come with me." 

"I don't want to cause any trouble…" 

"It's alright. She's done this before." Don took Laurie back to the electronics sector. 

Keri frowned when she saw them. "Is that newcomer causing trouble?" 

"No, you're causing trouble again, Keri. I told you many times not to do this." 

"Don, it's my sector." 

"And you're slowing this girl down! I sent you her test results. She scored better than you did on your leader exam. She's got more ideas than any of these others. Let her research." Don glared at Keri. 

"Fine. Let the girl research. We'll see how far she gets." Keri looked angrily at Laurie. 

"Laurie, go to the research area. Start your work there." Don smiled at Laurie. 

Laurie nodded, removed her materials from her cubby, and went to the research area. 

Don looked over at Keri. "You know, she'll probably replace you quickly if you keep that attitude up." He left the room. 

Keri was furious. She stormed into the research room where Laurie was working. "Alright you little tattletale brat, listen to me!" 

"Keri, calm down. There's nothing to get angry…" 

"What do you mean there's nothing to get angry about?" Keri interrupted. "I will not be embarrassed by some smart little newcomer." 

"I didn't mean to cause any problems…" 

"You listen to me, if you ever do that again you will SERIOUSLY regret working here. Do you understand?" 

Laurie lowered her head and nodded. 

Keri peered at Laurie's materials. "An android design, eh?" She walked over to the table where all the work and blueprints were sitting. 

"Yes, I started it a few months ago…" Laurie trailed off when Keri pulled out a knife, cut up the blueprints and the wiring on the CPU board. 

"Looks like you'll have to start over." Keri grinned evilly at Laurie. She saw the tears in the young girl's eyes. "Aw, poor baby." She left the room, laughing at the damage she had done. 

Laurie looked at her ruined work and collapsed into tears, seeing the work of many months destroyed so quickly and carelessly. *** 

"Feria, I found a job." 

Feria didn't look up from her newspaper. "That's nice." 

"I'm going to be selling weapons in the marketplace. I'll have a rent payment for you soon." Erick went to the door. 

"Are you going to work already?" 

"Nah, I'm going to go celebrate with the guys at the bar tonight." 

Feria forced herself not to yell at Erick. "Alright." 

Erick left. 

Feria shut her eyes tight. When would Erick learn? 

She went in her room and got ready to go to sleep. Hopefully it would all be better in the morning. 

A sudden knock at the door startled Feria. She sat up and turned on the light, fumbling with a robe and slippers. She checked the clock. It was already almost midnight. What was going on? 

An Aiedo police officer stood at the door. "Ma'am, your brother is charged with destroying some property at the Guild bar. He won't be released from jail until the materials are paid for. He claims that you'll pay the fine." 

"He's wrong. Let him stay in jail, officer. I'll come help him when I'm good and ready to." Feria shut the door and went into the kitchen. She sat with her head in her hands. Why did Erick have to do this? *** 

Demi was bringing around tea for sector 7. She usually brought around warm drinks as the scientists went asleep. She also wanted to see how Laurie was adjusting. She seemed happy in the chemistry and biotech labs, but Demi just wanted to be sure she got a good night's sleep. Zelan was downright creepy in the dark, even with the dim safety lights. 

Demi knocked and entered Laurie's room. "I thought I'd bring you some tea." 

Laurie was fumbling with a mess of wires. "Yes, thanks," she said, refusing to look up. 

Demi was a bit concerned. Laurie's hair hung down, concealing her face. "Are you alright, Laurie? What is that?" 

"Nothing. I'm fine, don't worry." 

Demi reached out a hand. As Laurie turned, ready to protest, Demi saw her face. It was tearstained and angry. "Something is wrong," Demi said. 

Laurie sighed and tossed the mess of wires away. "It just hasn't been an easy day." 

"But you seemed fine in the chemistry and biotech labs. Trisha said you loved observing the doctors in the medlab. That leaves…" Demi frowned. "Keri was mean to you, wasn't she?" 

"Why do you have to be so nosy?" Laurie snapped at Demi. When Laurie saw the pure hurt in the artificial green eyes, she knew how much Demi really cared. "I can't tell you." 

Demi looked at the ground. "Well, alright. But I don't want you to be sad here. If Keri did anything, I want to help." Demi walked over and picked up the jumble of wires. She looked at it, and saw knife marks on a microchip. Many of the wires connected to it had been cut. "Oh my goodness…" Demi looked up at Laurie. "Keri did this, didn't she." 

Laurie hesitated, then nodded. "She's going to be so mad you found out." 

"Not half as mad as I am at her. Don't you worry a bit, Laurie. I'm going to borrow this and this," she said, picking up the taped together blueprint. "I'll give you a sleep aid, and I want you to rest. Don't worry about Keri." 

"I don't want to cause trouble my first day…" 

"You're not. Just relax." Demi hugged Laurie. "Oh, you poor thing. Keri's an awful person. She's manipulative, conniving, power hungry… Oh, I shouldn't say such things, but she sends my emotional sensors into a frenzy. You sleep well." 

Laurie nodded and accepted the tea and sleep aid. "Thank you. You are the most wonderful android I've met." 

Demi left and went toward the main monitor room. Wren had to know about this. *** 

"Master Wren?" 

Wren was busily doing the evening system scans. "Yes Demi, what is it?" 

"It's rather important. Perhaps you should come take a look." 

Wren walked over, reading a printout. Demi pushed the ruined microchip and wiring over the printout. Wren jumped a little, startled to see the angry knife marks. "What's this?" 

"Laurie was working on an android design. Apparently Keri ruined it and threatened her. The poor girl is so sad and afraid. I can't believe Keri did this." 

"This is certainly not good. I knew Keri caused problems, but I never anticipated this." Wren scanned the blueprint. "Looks like an interesting processor system, too. A modification of the Alpharen designation Wren-type." He looked at all the notes through the clear tape across the rips. "Hmm… We will have to address this in the morning. I'd like to talk to Laurie about this design." 

Demi nodded. "Keri makes me so angry." 

"She really angers you that much? It could be partially due to a sensor malfunction. Have you performed an internal scan recently?" Wren finally looked up from the blueprint. 

"Yes, but I didn't notice anything." 

Wren went back to reading the printouts. "I'll come check your system later. Go to the electronics lab at about midnight and we'll see why your emotional sensors are reacting so strongly." 

Demi nodded. "Thank you, Master Wren. I trust that you'll do what's best." 

"That's what I'm programmed to do," Wren replied with an almost smile. *** 

"This meeting will officially come to order," Don stated, sitting in his chair at the Thinkers' main meeting table. "This emergency meeting was called because of a bad situation that was brought to my attention by Wren this morning. I think I'll let him explain." 

Wren nodded and stood, placing the objects Keri had ruined on the table. "Now as you all know, a young woman by the name of Laurie Johnson entered Zelan yesterday. She is very skilled in her work and was sent right to research, but as usual, Keri resisted." Wren stopped to glare at Keri. "Now we have evidence that she destroyed Laurie's android design. Not only has she rebelled against her superiors again, but she has chosen to ruin the first day of a new scientist." 

Keri narrowed her eyes. "Those are pretty harsh allegations, Fuoren," she said, saying Wren's name like she was spitting it out. "How do you know it wasn't someone else?" 

Demi stood. "We have a lot of proof. When you were destroying Laurie's work, you didn't even remember all the security monitoring devices in Zelan, did you?" Demi showed a quick playback through a monitor. 

Don frowned. "This is highly against the rules here, Keri." 

"Someone has to keep that little brat in line." 

"Actually, I think you're the 'little brat' in this situation, Keri." Don almost continued, but Wren shot him a quick glance to make him stop. Insults would do no good. 

"This is very serious, and I can only think of one punishment. You will be deported from Zelan today," Wren said in a firm voice. 

"You can't do that. I'm on this government too, I have a voice!" Keri stood, and the guards ran toward her. Wren held up a hand, signaling them to wait. 

"This matter has already been decided, Keri." 

"Well who will run the electronics sector?" 

"Someone more qualified," Don muttered. 

Wren gave him another look. He didn't want this meeting turning into a fight. "Keri, you will pack your things and meet the shuttle back to Motavia today and noon. The guards will escort you." 

"Fine! I don't care. I never liked this stupid place anyway. But wait till my father hears about this! You'll be sorry," she screeched as she was escorted out. 

Don dismissed the meeting. "Finally, she's gone." 

"She did make one valid point, Don. Who will run the electronics sector?" Wren asked. 

"I'm nominating Laurie. I know you're thinking it's too soon, but she would love it. She'd be able to start great projects. I could teach her," Don said. 

Wren was not quite convinced. "We'll give things a week or two. Then we'll see." *** 

Erick slammed the door and stomped into the kitchen. Feria was sitting there, casually reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. "What the hell was that for, Feria?" 

"Erick, I'm not your mother or your babysitter. I'm not going to pay for all the stupid things you do," Feria said without looking up. 

"I had to stay the night in jail. If it weren't for my friends, I'd still be in jail. That is so wrong of you, Feria. Do you even care?" 

"You're just a tenant here now. I don't care what you do. I've tried to get you to listen to me, but you never do. I can't help you." 

Erick pulled the paper out of her hands. "Listen to me!" 

Feria jumped up. "No, you listen to me! Ever since you started acting up and causing trouble I've tried to help you, but you're hopeless. Only sixteen, and you're already a felon." 

"You take that back, Feria Ashley!" 

"I will not! You're disgraceful. You're lucky I even let you stay in this house. How can you even say you are a part of Chaz Ashley's bloodline?" Feria took the paper from her brother's hand and put her coffee cup in the sink. "I'm going to the Guild to get some work. Do whatever you want, but don't expect me to come and make it all better when you mess up." 

"Feria, wait!" 

Feria ignored him and left the house. 


	4. Chapter 4

# Phantasy Star: Mechanical Error Chapter 4

  
** Written by Sarah Schoenlaub**

"Laurie, I have a question for you."

"Yes?" Laurie looked up at Don. She was working on her design. Wren had helped her rewire it and he encouraged her to work hard on it. It had been two weeks since Keri was deported.

Don sat on a stool in the lab. "I was wondering if you would like to run the electronics sector."

Laurie gave him a confused look. "You're joking, right?"

Don shook his head. "I'm dead serious. I see no one more qualified then you. You would have to join the Thinkers as well, but I bet you could handle it well."

"Well… I'd love to. What would I have to do?"

"Just make sure things run smoothly. You can start sector-wide projects. I have someone else handling newcomers so you can focus mostly on advancing research." Don handed Laurie a book. "This is a listing of Thinker rules and Zelanian law. I'd like you to read it and get an idea of what you're doing. Let me know what you think. You know my comm number."

"Thank you. I'll let you know soon."

***

Time was moving swiftly.

It had been almost ten years since Laurie joined the Thinkers. She had started many projects in the electronics sector, including a comprehensive study of Fuoren's emotional capabilities and how they had advanced. Her android design, named Kyle after her brother, was beginning to take shape. She also worked in other sectors and had learned a lot. 

In the biotech labs, Laurie met a young numan named Kory. Kory was a Threegen numan, one of the experimental new ones. He was merely four years old, yet he already knew almost everything about biotechnology. He had joined the Thinkers a year ago. Laurie and Kory became good friends quickly. 

Laurie learned a lot about numans from Laurie. He knew quite a bit about Threegen genetic advances. He was supposed to have wings like the three "perfect" Threegens, but his were deformed and had to be amputated. Kory didn't mind being wingless. He was busily studying and helping perfect numan genetic codes.

Laurie also learned a lot in the medlab and the chemlab. In ten years, Laurie had become one of the top Thinkers. Wren and Don even let her see the main monitoring systems to learn how they worked. Don wasn't planning on retiring soon, but he knew if there was trouble that Laurie would be able to run everything.

Feria, however, wasn't faring as well. Erick tried to be friends with his sister again, but they kept apart. Erick had even stopped drinking, knowing he'd have to pay for his own mistakes. He worked hard to pay his rent. But still, he and Feria rarely talked. Feria still thought he was a disgrace. She kept her job as a hunter, even though it was becoming harder and harder to find a job.

It had been ten years, and the anniversary of the death of the Profound Darkness' death was upon Algo. Though the Dark Forces were defeated, things seemed tense. What would happen in Algo?

***

Don heard the impatient beeping of a call to the main Zelan comm. He stopped his analyzations for a moment and clicked the comm to see who was calling. The principal of Piata Academy flashed onto the screen, his eyes wide with panic and his face pale. "What's going on? We've got robots down here attacking!"

"What? Where are they?"

"They just ransacked the main dorm. I'm afraid people will get killed!"

"By the Light, this is insane…"

"You have to send help! We can't fight them, they're too strong!" Suddenly, Don heard a crash over the comm. "Miel!" The principal jumped up and ran to the door. He threw it open.

"No, sir, don't do that!" Don shouted.

It was too late. The robot aimed well and shot the man with a quick laser fire. It was a lower Browren model. Before Don could identify it further, it fired at the computer, ending the transmission.

"This is not good." Don jumped at the sudden sound of Wren's voice. He hadn't even realized Wren was there. "We will have to send people in there to stop those robots, but Piata is probably already destroyed." Wren sent a transmission to the Hunters' Guild through his internal systems. "I will send Demi, some Alpharens, and a doctor to meet the hunters so they can deal with this."

"I want to go, Wren," Don said. "I want to find out what this is."

"If something happens to you down there, it would not be good for Zelan," Wren argued.

"Laurie can take my place. Please. I need to do this."

Wren frowned. "I'm not sure this is a good idea, Don."

Don stood. "I know you don't think it's safe, but I know the makeup of Browrens. I can handle this." He typed Laurie's telecomm number into his wrist telecomm. "I'll notify Laurie."

"I want you to be extremely careful, Don."

"I will," Don replied. "I promise I will."

***

"Feria, please sit." The leader of the guild smiled and motioned to a chair in front of his desk.

"Is something wrong, sir?"

The man shook his head. "Not with you, anyway. I'm talking to you about something important. Something major. It will require the help of the guild."

"So why not just put it in the regular sign-up process?"

"Feria, I can't risk this one. This requires the best of the guild. It's a dangerous assignment, and it was requested directly from Zelan." The man handed a stack of paper to Feria. "Here is a description of the job."

Feria's eyes went wide. "Robots destroyed Piata?"

The man nodded slowly. "They may destroy other towns as well. They are highly trained, low AI guard robots. They will kill and destroy anything they are programmed to. It was rumored that one in Piata was armed with a Positron Bolt unit."

Feria's mouth dropped open. "This is insane!"

"I want you to do this, Feria. The fee will be amazing, and it will be very difficult." He paused. "I'd also like if you brought Erick with you."

Feria shook her head. "No. Erick and I are arguing too much. He doesn't even like hunting."

"But you need him, Feria. You need his help on this. At least talk to him. If you don't, I will. You both need to go for this job." The man stood and opened the door for Feria. "You will be expected at the spaceport in three hours."

Feria hesitated, then nodded. "Alright, we'll do this."

The man smiled. "I knew you would agree."

***

Don looked around Piata. He had arrived only two hours after he received the transmission, but the place was deserted. The beautiful school had been reduced to a pile of ashes. Demi looked around a bit, keeping Alpharen 32 and Alpharen 35 close by. She looked under rubble piles and in basements, but found no survivors. "Master Wren, this is Demi reporting. There have been no survivors found in Piata. From the looks of a few pieces of metal I found, I believe these are phase 3 Browrens. I'm not sure where they are coming from."

Wren nodded. "Look around and ask people of nearby towns. I'm sure someone must have seen them."

"Affirmative." Demi looked up to see Don talking to Feria and Erick. "The hunters have arrived. I'll inform you of any changes."

"Very good," Wren said with a nod.

Demi walked over to Don. He was talking to Feria and Erick about the situation. "This is extremely serious. It appears we are dealing with high-level Browrens. This means that they could have weapons units such as Burst Rockets or Positron Bolts…"

"Spare me the technobabble," Feria said with a little wave of her hand.

"I apologize. What we are dealing with are dangerous weapons. These androids are AIs, and they are capable of thinking. We need to find out their source and destroy it."

"Some people in Aiedo said they saw Browrens coming from northeast of Zema," Erick said. Feria gave him a surprised glance. Had he actually been researching this case? 

Demi frowned. "That's the location of the old Vahal Fort."

Don raised his eyebrows. "And wouldn't that show up in Zelan?"

Demi shook her head. "We locked the Vahal Fort out of the sensors soon after it was shut down. They would have to be draining power from Nurvus to run the Vahal Fort's systems, but I've noticed no changes there."

"So where would they be getting power from?"

"I'm not sure. Either way, we have to go."

Feria nodded. "We've got to stop this… whatever it is."

They all boarded the Hydrofoil. Demi drove carefully toward the fort.

***

Laurie checked the scanners for Motavia. "Hmm… Wren?"

Wren walked over to her, looking over her shoulders at the computer. "Yes?"

"There's a slight dip in power at Nurvus now. It seems to have gradually been losing power over the past several days."

"That's odd. I'll send the information to Demi immediately." Wren paused, silently running his internal radio system. 

"Didn't she say the androids came from the Vahal Fort? That draws power from Nurvus. But why is the change so gradual?" Laurie said, mostly to herself. She glanced over to Wren. His normally neutral face had fallen into a frown. "What's wrong?"

Wren shook his head. "My message to Demi bounced. Perhaps it is a temporary error. I'll try again." Wren stood in silence. Laurie studied the screen carefully, trying to guess how much power was being sapped from Nurvus. 

Wren stomped his foot, startling Laurie. She looked at him and saw that his face held genuine worry. "The message bounced again. This is not a good sign."

Suddenly a telecomm message flashed on the screen. Laurie clicked it and saw Feria. She looked frightened. "We have a problem down here, Zelan. There must be hundreds of Bowren and Browren androids in that Vahal Fort. I don't know what has happened to Demi, but Don's dead. We fought off a lot of them but had to retreat. The Alpharens have been destroyed."

Wren nodded solemnly. "I'll be there soon. Thank you, Feria. Wait inside the Hydrofoil and attack any Browrens leaving the Vahal Fort."

Wren turned to Laurie. "We have to go. Please go get yourself a good suit of armor and a strong laser. Meet me in port C as soon as possible." Wren ran out of the room, his heavy feet clanging on the metal floors of Zelan.


	5. Chapter 5

# Phantasy Star: Mechanical Error 

Chapter 5

  
** Written by Sarah Schoenlaub**

Laurie jumped into the passenger seat of the spaceship, Landale XI. She quickly fastened her shoulder harness and lap belt, then turned on the main engine to let it warm up. Wren joined her quickly, barely throwing on his lap belt and shoulder harness before the main boosters ignited.

"I brought a doctor from the medlab. She's a little angry at being so suddenly pulled away, but we'll need her here on board. Did you get your laser charged?" Wren glanced at Laurie as he steered the spaceship away from the port. 

"It's charged to full. I've got a backpack of first aid kits, repair kits, and trimate. Are your weapons units charged to full?"

Wren gave a little nod. "Affirmative. Good to see that you prepare yourself well."

"You trained me to be ready for everything. You and Don…" Laurie's voice caught in her throat as she trailed off.

"I'm sorry, Laurie. I know that Don was not only a great teacher to you, he was a great friend. Zelan will miss him, indeed. But I want you to be strong." Wren turned his head from the main window, looking at Laurie. "I need your help."

Laurie looked up at the android. She had a few tears on her cheeks, but she wiped them away quickly. "Right. I'll be okay."

Wren nodded. "We're about to enter the Motavian atmosphere. Radio back to Kera and tell her to make sure she's strapped in."

Laurie picked up the comm. "Kera, we're entering Motavian atmosphere at this time. Are you strapped in back there?"

"Yeah. I'd love to know just what the hell is going on here, but I suppose I'll find out when we get there. I've got bags of medical and electrical supplies loaded on the Hydrofoil in back. I even turned on the main power grid and made sure all weapons were charged."

Laurie gave Wren a look. He focused on steering the spaceship, but said, "I chose her not only for her skills in medicine, but also for her ability to react quickly."

Laurie answered Kera through the comm. "Excellent work, Kera. Take a break, we're entering the atmosphere now."

***

"How many of these damn Browrens are there?" Feria fired another blast at a group of Browrens. 

Erick fired a few shots from his laser, then pulled it back inside the window to recharge. "Don't know, but you better watch your weapon count. You're at half charged on this Hydrofoil. We've also taken some damage. We might need to pull out."

"And piss Wren off? Have you ever met this android, Erick?"

"I'll try to radio him. What did he say the comm number was?"

"Triple A, 3567, F-U-O-R-E-N-1. Got all that?"

"Yep."

Feria fired another blast. "Better mask the signal so those Browrens won't notice."

"I already did. You think I forgot everything already?"

Feria gritted her teeth. "I wonder."

The comm crackled. "This is Fuoren. Is this the hunters? We are nearing your location at approximately 100 miles per hour. We should be there shortly."

"Good, because my Hydrofoil's going to overload if I don't watch it."

"We're on the land. Fuoren signing out."

Wren pulled his Hydrofoil next to Feria within a few seconds. He took a second to fire a few blasts at any stray robots, then unhitched his harness. "Kera, you stay in contact with me and Laurie at all times, no excuses. I want all medical and electronic supplies readied and an input device and rewire kit ready. Got it?" 

Kera nodded. "I've got your comm numbers plugged in. I'll monitor your location and stay in contact."

"Watch out for robots," Laurie added. "The weapons units on here are ready to rock."

Wren took the lead at the fort itself, sweeping the area with his visual scanners to their highest sensitivity. "I'm detecting a lot of electrical pulses. Someone reactivated this place."

"I thought you and Demi put a lockout code on the main computer. I also thought the main doorway was secured," Laurie said, pushing the button for the elevator.

"Apparently this person was smart."

"Apparently." Feria shivered. "Haven't had adventure like this in awhile."

The elevator met the group with a slight surprise of a few Bowrens, but a good Spark from Wren halted their function quickly. "Their numbers appear to have dwindled. Good work Feria, Erick. You seem to have destroyed most of them."

"That's what I'm getting paid for," Feria said dryly. "Here, we're on the second floor."

"Keep back from the door," Wren warned. "Kera, are you still in contact?"

"Yes. Do you know your way around in there, Wren?"

"Yes. I've been in here a few times and have blueprints in my internal database." Wren spotted a few Bowrens and fired a few shots from his plasma rifle. "Watch behind us, Feria."

Feria nodded, gripping her laser. "I got it."

They made it to the elevator without incident. "I hope they don't know we're here," Laurie said.

"I think they do." Wren entered the elevator first, carefully checking it. "All clear. They've pulled their robots back."

The third floor proved that the Vahal Fort was running. "Someone has reactivated this place."

"Is Daughter back on-line?" Laurie asked. 

"That's highly improbable. They wouldn't have destroyed Piata if it was Daughter."

"Then who is it?" Erick asked. There was a silence. The group pressed forward. Everyone was nervous about the answer.

Wren suddenly halted. "I'm picking up a weak electrical pulse from Demi. She's near here."

"We've got to find her," Laurie said. She peered carefully into a room.

"Look out!" Wren dashed ahead of Laurie, firing a Burst Rocket. Several Warrens fell. 

Feria and Erick picked off the remaining Warrens. After the smoke cleared, Laurie dashed ahead. "Demi! Wren, I found her."

Wren knelt by his fallen comrade. "She's damaged a bit. We have to shut the Vahal Fort down before we can tend to her."

"I don't think her reserve power will hold out that long, Wren."

"Then what would you suggest?" Wren asked.

"I'll stay here with Erick as a guard. You and Feria find whoever it is who reactivated this thing. I can tap into Demi's main CPU board in a few minutes." Laurie pulled out an input device and monitor.

Wren was hesitant. "Be careful." He and Feria left to go upstairs.

Laurie unscrewed the main screws and pulled off the dented Laconia chestplate. She deftly hooked a few wires into the CPU board's input ports. She began typing commands on a little keyboard, squinting into the monitor. 

Erick glanced over her shoulder. "How do you do that?"

"What?" Laurie asked, typing.

"Just… fix androids like that."

Laurie shrugged. "I've done it a bunch of times. Demi used to internally jam her system so I could learn. She was good. Wren helped me, too. I can fix both of them, if it's necessary."

"Amazing." Erick looked carefully through the door. "No robots yet."  
"Good. Better that way." Laurie tapped a button, then smiled. "I'm in."

"What?"

"I've tapped into Demi's main CPU. Her 'brain' really. Here I can isolate the damage."

"Okay…"

"Hmm… looks like her main board was slightly damaged. She played dead to fend off the robots. Apparently her main power drained till she was down on reserve. There may be memory damage…" Laurie frowned. "Erick, will you get me that black box in my backpack?"

Erick nodded and opened the backpack. He was fumbling through it.

"It's a power charger… Oops, look out! Flaeli!" Laurie sent a burst of fire at an invading Warren, then finished it off with a couple of shots from her laser. 

Erick looked at her in shock. "I should have noticed you were an esper." He handed her the power charger. 

"Still haven't lost my touch. Thanks a bunch." Laurie wired it to Demi's power base. "This will take a few minutes."

"I hope Feria and Wren are alright."  
Laurie smiled. "They are. Nothing has stopped Wren yet."

***

"I hate Warrens," Feria said, shooting at one. "How many did we kill now?"

"I lost count. We're near the main computer. Watch out, there may be traps."  
"Got it." Wren and Feria continued slowly. "Think Laurie's alright?"

"Laurie probably already diagnosed Demi. She's astonishingly quick," Wren commented.

"STOP!"

A loud voice stopped both of them. "How could you, Wren? Who did you think you were?"

"Keri? Is that you? What in Algo are you doing?" Wren's voice showed a strange anger. It was not like him to get mad.

"Yeah, it's me. The rich, untalented brat. I'm still around, and working." Five Warrens ran out. Wren knocked two out with a spark, but the other three fired at him, knocking him back a step. Feria fired her laser and brought down two more. Wren shot the last one. He started his recovery systems and stepped forward to see Keri in front of Daughter's old monitors.

"You idiot, Wren. You have no idea what you are dealing with," Keri growled.

"We have defeated your robots. If you do not cease and desist, I will kill you."

Keri laughed. "Wren, kill me? Please. You don't even know. You can kill me, but it won't be over."

A huge loader jumped out and used Spark. Wren froze as his systems locked up. He toppled over. Feria screamed and fired at the loader. It barely flinched.

"There we go… even a hunter is scared of technology."

Feria fired wildly. The loader stopped for a moment, but it didn't give up.

Feria cursed under her breath when the buzz of the laser indicated it was out of charge. She fell to her knees as the loader neared. 

"It's over," Keri said with a cackle.

"No it's not!"

A massive, firey windstorm hit the loader. Laurie and Erick stood behind Feria, arms raised as they combined their power. The loader stopped moving.

Keri frowned. "Laurie."

Laurie closed her eyes and lifted her laser. "I'm sorry."

The laser hit Keri before she could react. The woman hit the ground with a dull thud.

Wren buzzed.

Laurie ran over to him. "Yes! His internal recovery systems are in good working order. He'll be coming around soon."

Feria was frozen on her knees in shock. Erick pulled her up slowly. "Come on Fern, easy now."

Laurie called Kera on her comm. "Get ready, we're coming out."

***

Wren recovered fully within minutes. In the Hydrofoil, all injuries were bandages and there were Trimates all around. Laurie finished her work on Demi. "She'll be coming around."

Demi's green eyes soon flickered back to life. "Internal scan," Wren said.

"Laurie got most of it," Demi replied with a slight mechanical buzz. "Vocals are damaged, recovering."

"How about memory? Laurie mentioned that there was partial damage to your database."

Demi paused, scanning. "A little past information is lost that can be restored in Zelan."

"What happened in the Vahal Fort, Demi?" Wren asked.

"What? The Vahal Fort?"  
Laurie groaned and cursed.

"You don't recall?" Wren asked.

"No data matching that description has been found. The newly recorded memory sector was corrupted," Demi reported.

Kera was driving the Hydrofoil. "We're nearing Spaceport."

"Do you recall going to Motavia recently?"

"What is the date, Wren? My timekeepers are off."

"5/8/3284. Any records?"

Demi frowned. "One record of being sent to Motavia, boarding space shuttle… nothing after that."

Laurie sighed. "Of all the memory to be damaged…"

The Hydrofoil stopped. "We've reached Spaceport."


	6. Chapter 6

# Phantasy Star: Mechanical Error 

Chapter 6

  
** Written by Sarah Schoenlaub**

The ride to Zelan was silent. Wren sent Feria and Erick off with warm thanks and promises of good pay. "You'll be highly paid for your work today."

"Good to hear that, Wren. It's been nice working with you. Don't hesitate to contact me," Feria said.

But now they were heading toward Zelan. Wren focused on the flight, but was making many plans. "The Vahal Fort will be destroyed when we reach Zelan. I set explosives before we left."

Laurie blinked. "But what about…"

"No Laurie. We couldn't leave the fort open like that. I know there is much to be found within it and much to research, but the risk is too much," Wren explained.

He docked with Zelan. Laurie stood by the door and watched when it turned to green. She reached for the handle when Wren pulled her back. "Wait. Something isn't right."

Demi looked at Wren oddly. "What is it, Master?"

"I received no audio reply from the dock masters."  
Laurie raised an eyebrow. "Maybe they were busy?"

Wren shook his head. "Demi, Kera, Laurie, go to the cargo hold and airlock the door."

"What?" Laurie asked him.

"I don't trust this. I'm trying to send a remote message to check the main system and am being denied. Just trust me, Laurie," Wren said.

"You know that security is tight on the main system…"

Wren looked sternly at Laurie. "I know when something is wrong. Go. Get in there now. I'll comm you."

Laurie finally obeyed, entering the cargo hold. Demi assured it was airlocked and signaled Wren. He opened the shuttle door and walked into the port. Laurie watched him on her wrist comm.

"I knew it. There's an unknown substance in the air. Attempting analysis…"

Laurie shook her head. "What in Algo…?"

Wren gave Laurie a view of the room, through his eyes. Various Alpharens were scattered about, unmoving. People lay dead on the floor. "Demi, get Kera and Laurie in safe suits and get in here."

***

Wren identified himself to the security scanner by the door in front of the main system. He, Laurie, Kera, and Demi entered slowly and quietly. "We've got to stabilize the oxygen amount in here," Laurie said, walking toward the computer. She looked up and stopped dead in her tracks. "By the Light…"

A massive, growling thing was all over the computer screens, oozing with darkness. Laurie could feel her blood running cold. Wren stepped in front of her, to shield her and get a good look at the thing. "Dark Force?"

"But Wren… the Profound Darkness is gone. We defeated it, remember?" Demi was shocked to see the creature. She walked over to Laurie and shook her a bit. "Laurie, dear, come on. I need you to fight with us."

"We'll have to remove this from the computers," Wren said, initiating his Positron Bolt.

"This is crazy," Kera said.

Demi used Barrier and Kera used Saner to give the group an advantage. Laurie shook her head and came to her senses. She added a quick Warla to the mix just before Wren hit the Dark Force with a massive Positron Bolt. The creature growled at the damage and unleashed the Black Energy Wave. 

Wren got hit with it, but it didn't effect him much. "Demi, keep Laurie and Kera away from that."

Demi nodded and used her Phonon. The Dark Force snarled as the light and high pitched sound hit him. Laurie used Effess, and then smiled in surprise at how well it still worked. She hadn't yet lost her esper magic. Kera got out a repair kit and some trimates, to get them ready.

Another Positron Bolt brought the Dark Force to its end. The Creature shuddered and stopped moving, then fell with a crash to the floor. Most parts of him were gone, but his main body was left. "Kera," Wren commanded, "Take that to the medlab and autopsy it. I want to know everything about it."

Kera nodded, and with Demi's help she carried it to the medlab.

Wren scanned all of Zelan. "The filters are still running, but not as well. Looks like someone turned them down." Wren clicked a few buttons to increase the work of the filters and production of oxygen.

"That Dark Force… How, Wren?"  
"I don't know, Laurie," he replied honestly. "It troubles me also."

Laurie watched as the oxygen levels stabilized. Suddenly the comm buzzed. Laurie clicked it and saw Kera, with Demi, Kory, and Trisha. "They survived the poison, apparently. There are a few survivors in suits here who noticed the poison in the air and were able to safely suit up. They say that an odd electrical signal destroyed the androids."

"That's strange. I'm so glad there are survivors!" Laurie smiled.

"We need you down here, Laurie. Trisha and I can only do part of the autopsy."

"Why?" Laurie asked, puzzled.

"Demi, show her."

The comm changed to Demi's eyes. Through them, Laurie saw a mess of wires inside the Dark Force. "It's mechanical?" Laurie asked.

Demi nodded. "Looks partly biological and partly mechanical. I've never seen anything like it. Trisha and Kera are getting tissue samples. Laurie, I need you and Wren to come look at this computer system."

"Affirmative. We'll be there when oxygen levels stabilize. Keep suits on until I say otherwise," Wren instructed.

Laurie fell back in her chair. What was happening in Algo?

***

"This is most certainly AI. Possible late model, with unidentified processing unit. It's not a Wren processor, a Demi processor, or a Mieu processor. This is something entirely different, and I still haven't deciphered its command language," Wren said.

"Is it safe to remove suits?" Laurie asked, trying to analyze some of the Dark Force's parts with thick gloves on her hands. 

Wren paused, then nodded. "The poison has almost completely been filtered. We'll have to change the filter soon, though. Usually we have Alpharens to do it."

"I could do it," Demi said.

Laurie peeled off the safety suit and pulled off the helmet. "It's easier to work this way."  
"I wouldn't want you to have to climb in the air ducts, Demi," Wren said.

"It wouldn't be too much trouble for me."

Wren nodded. "Well, we should do that soon. How are Kera, Trisha, and Kory?"

Laurie laid her comm on the table and worked as she talked to them. "We've analyzed the tissue samples," Kory reported.

"Excellent," Wren said.

"The only match we found was an ancient Dark Force sample on file. You were right, Wren. The genetic code of this has obviously been worked with. Some of the genes are those we haven't yet found the functions of. It's hard to tell what we're dealing with."

Wren nodded. "This electrical unit is also difficult. The processor is hard to identify."  
Trisha took the comm from Kory. "We analyzed the goop on Wren, and it is indeed highly toxic material. We were extremely careful in handling it. Kera and Laurie were lucky to not have been hit with it."

"I know, Trisha. It killed Alys Brangwin. It was absorbed into her skin and spread through her body, poisoning all the major organs. It was horrible to see a tough hunter die," Demi said solemnly.

"We're getting nowhere with this research. We've got to find someone who knows more," Trisha said.

"The only place I can think of that will help us is the Esper Mansion," Wren said. "First we should check for more survivors and then change that air filter."

***

Demi turned on her flare unit to a low level. It was very dark in the air duct, and even though she was securely connected to Wren with a harness, it was a little scary. She kept in contact with him, sending little blips of data as she crawled through the dark. Finally she reached the filter.

"I'm at the filter," she said aloud into her comm. She knew it wasn't really necessary, since Wren already knew from the data transmission, but it was kind of a triumphant thing. She also knew Laurie would want to hear it. With Wren's instructions, Demi carefully removed the filter and looked at it.

__

There's an odd black material, Wren, she said through her data transmitters. _Like the black energy wave. It's coated this entire huge thing. This was probably in the air for awhile. _

Change the filter now, Wren instructed. _We'll talk when you return. I'm keeping a sharp eye on Laurie, Kory, Kera, and Trisha. Their vital monitors have shown no trouble._

Good, Demi replied. She changed the filter easily. _Now pull me out of this creepy place, Wren. _

Demi was able to turn around in the extra space by the filter. She crawled back quickly, trying to get out as soon as possible. Even with her flare lighting the area, the air duct was very scary. She suddenly stopped.

Wren felt the rope tighten as Demi stopped. _What is it?_

I thought I heard something. I'm going to look. Give me a little more slack.

Give me visual, Demi. I want to see it. 

Wren turned to Laurie. "Demi says she heard something."

"What do you think it is?" Laurie asked.

"I don't know, but I don't want anything in there."

Demi turned right, slowly creeping so she could hear the sound. _It's like a soft scratching…_

Wren suddenly saw something. _Do you see that shadow ahead?_

Yeah. What is it?

Laurie's eyes grew wide. "Tell her to stop, Wren. I don't like it."

Wren glanced at Laurie, then relayed the message.

__

I agree, Demi said. _It doesn't feel right._

Give me your location, Wren commanded.

__

Alpha sector three, right by the power generator.

Wren paused. _Fire a phonon right at it. If it attempts attack, use your Stasis Beam and hit it again until it dies._

Demi was very hesitant, but she obeyed.

Laurie heard the growl of the critter over the comm. "Wren, what did you tell her?"

"We have to attack. Demi's got it. The creature must be small to be in the air duct."

Laurie watched worriedly. She saw the creature up close through Demi's eyes. "It looks like that Dark Force!"

__

I think it's dead, Wren.

"Demi has defeated it." 

Laurie nodded. "Tell her to bring it out."

Demi emerged a few minutes later with the creature. "We need to scan the air ducts and make sure there are no more of these hiding."

***

"None were found in the scans," Laurie reported cheerfully. 

Wren nodded. "Excellent."

Demi still seemed concerned. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"I even sent a mobile camera in the air duct. There is no sign of any others," Wren said.

"How are Kory, Kera, and Trisha?" Laurie asked Demi.

"They're trying to analyze the tissue and the electronic systems of both."

There was silence a few moments, then a sudden, impatient beep of the comm on the main computers.

Wren clicked the button to accept the message. "This is Zelan, Fuoren speaking."

"Is Laurie there?"

Laurie walked over to the computer and saw Kyle. "I'm here. What is it, Kyle?"

"I've been trying to find you. I need you to come down here."

"Why?"

"Well Laurie, it's about mom."

Laurie's eyes grew wide. "What's wrong?"

"She's really sick. They say she's dying."

Laurie looked at Wren. He nodded. "We're leaving now, Kyle," he said.


	7. Chapter 7

# Phantasy Star: Mechanical Error 

Chapter 7

  
** Written by Sarah Schoenlaub**

Laurie entered the Esper Mansion slowly, feeling the familiar tranquillity envelope her. Wren was with her. He opted to go, leaving Demi and the others to analyze the Dark Forces. Normally he would have sent Demi with Laurie, but since she had looked to him he felt fairly obligated. He instructed Demi to be ready in case Laurie needed more support. Wren was not good with emotional situations.

Kyle greeted his sister grimly. "It's not looking good."

Kyle led her to a small room where Sheryl was being kept. She was asleep, but not peacefully. She looked as if she were full of pain. "It's uncertain that she will wake up."

Laurie knelt beside her mother, holding her hand. Tears dripped from her eyes onto the bed. All she could think of was the last thing she had said to her mother. 

_Goodbye, mother. It's a shame that you want to be so controlling. You're almost like Mother Brain was._

And what she had said to Kyle: _I don't ever want to see her again._

Watch what you say, Laurie, Kyle had warned. _It might happen._

I wouldn't care if it did, Laurie had replied.

Laurie began to sob, laying her cheek on her mother's hand. Kyle ran to his sister, holding her. "I'm so sorry, mom, I love you so much, I'm so sorry…"

Sheryl stopped writhing in pain. Her body seemed to become calm, her breathing steady. Laurie smiled. "There, just relax."

Laurie spent a little while with her mother, then went and meditated in the main hall. Wren stayed to watch over Sheryl.

Another esper was with Laurie, also in silent meditation. He was very focused, murmuring as he concentrated on relaxing his body, mind, and spirit. Laurie did the same. She finally calmed herself, just trying to relax. It felt so good to meditate and get in touch with her spirit. She nearly shrieked when Wren shook her out of her meditation. "Laurie, I need to tell you… Sheryl just stopped breathing."

Laurie's calmness was shattered instantly. Her world seemed to crumble. She still felt as if her mother didn't know how much she really cared. "No… There must be something we can do!" Laurie tried to run to her mother's room, but Wren held her back. "Let me go!"

"She's gone, Laurie. There is nothing left we can do for her. She is at peace."

Laurie began to sob again. She let Wren lead her to her mother's body, still warm. Laurie cried for nearly an hour, laying her head on her mother's stomach. She finally allowed herself to be led to her room, where Wren offered her a tranquilizer to help her sleep. She refused, laying down and trying to sleep on her own.

***

Wren walked slowly down the hall toward Laurie's room to check on her. He peeked in the doorway and saw the bed was empty. "Now where did she go?" he asked himself.

He hunted around the Esper Mansion, asking any people awake where she was. One esper said she had gone outside. Wren shook his head and opened the door. He saw her footprints in the fresh snow and followed them. They seemed to go in circles for awhile. He walked for a little way before he heard her crying.

"Laurie?" Wren walked over to her. She was sitting under a tree, a bottle in her hand and an empty one beside her. "What are you doing?"

Laurie smiled grimly. "What does it look like? I'm saluting my liver." She gulped the remains of the bottle in her hand and tossed it to him.

Wren glanced at the label. "How much of this have you drunk?"

"I don't know… a couple bottles." Laurie shrugged. "What does it matter?"

Wren sighed, which was very unlike him. "I think you're drunk."

"Brilliant observation." Laurie pulled another bottle out of her bag and opened it.

"No you don't!" Wren grabbed hold of the bottle, trying to wrestle it out of her hand without hurting her. She struggled, standing up. Wren came behind her, holding her and trying to wrestle the bottle away.

"Let me go!"

"Drop the bottle, Laurie. It's not worth it."

"Let me go, you stupid machine!" Laurie tried to elbow him hard in the chest, but her elbow just clanged against the Laconia. "Ouch…" Laurie dropped the bottle, holding her elbow. 

Laurie broke free of Wren, crying. She ran over to the tree and threw up. The alcohol had caught up to her. She coughed and spat.

"Was that worth it?" Wren asked.

"Shut up! You don't care. You're just an… android!" Laurie spat out the word _android_ with more hatred then she had ever said it with. "You don't have any feelings, you don't even care!"

"I _do_ care, Laurie. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Don't talk to me! All it is for you is another loss of life. You don't care. You don't understand. All you are is a big chunk of stupid metal."

Laurie stopped, looking at Wren's face in the dim light. It was blank and expressionless, but Laurie could feel that he was hurt. She began sobbing all over again, knowing how much Wren really did care. She began to fall, and Wren caught her. He held her in his arms, just letting her cry. 

"I'm so sorry, Wren. I didn't mean that. You're a brilliant, wonderful android."

"It's alright, Laurie. I don't understand your loss. I can't understand your pain because I don't feel it like you do. All I can do is try to protect you. My main focus is your well being. I know I am without emotion, and all I can do is hold you right now and attempt to help."

"I'm just a stupid human."

"No, you're not. You are a brilliant woman."

"I hurt my mother so much. She and I always fought. Now it's too late to tell her."

Wren paused. "You know, your mother may have been able to hear you when you were speaking to her. It may have given her comfort before her death. Kyle said she was very proud of you."

Laurie sniffled. "Really?"

Wren nodded. 

"Well, I guess I should go back."

"I'll sedate you and let you sleep this off," Wren said. As they walked back to the Esper Mansion, Wren sent a transmission to Demi, telling her to come to Dezolis immediately. He just wasn't doing well with this emotional thing.

***

Laurie was quietly reading in her room when Demi arrived at the Esper Mansion. Demi slowly opened the door and Laurie looked up. "What did you find out about that thing?"

"The 'thing' seems to be a mechanical replication of a Dark Force, with a large amount of synthetic biological tissue surrounding it. The genetic coding has been tweaked to perfection. I think it was programmed to destroy Zelan."

Laurie nodded. "Any survivors?"

Demi nodded. "We found a doctor, nearly dead in the medlab, but it doesn't look good. Black Energy Wave poisoning, I believe. His tissue is slowly being dissolved. All we can do is relieve his pain. Also, a few deactivated androids were found in storage. Two Alpharens and one Shiren model have been activated now."

Laurie frowned. "Who would program a Dark Force? That's so weird."

"I don't know." Demi peered at Laurie's book. "What are you reading?"

"An ancient tome from the library. I've been trying to find books that may explain this. Maybe predictions. It's hard to read this one, though. It's in ancient Dezorian, and the text is so worn I can barely see the words." Laurie turned the page, scanning the book with quick reading.

"We do need to find more information, if possible. Perhaps the bishop will be able to help us at Gumbious Temple. He is very wise," Demi noted.

"Yes, that's true. Where's Wren at?"

"He's out and about. He's looking around the Esper Mansion, talking to people. He called me because he said he couldn't deal with your emotional outbursts," Demi explained.

"He dealt with it very well," Laurie said with a grim smile. "I wanted to die. I couldn't even think straight. For a logic based android, he deals with human emotion better than he may believe."

"I think being around people so much has helped him." Demi paused. "Are you okay now?"

Laurie nodded. "I'm taking an antidepressant so I can continue to work, but I feel more at peace otherwise, too. Shall we go to Gumbious?"

"We shall," Demi replied.

***

Wren was way ahead of Laurie and Demi. After Demi arrived on Dezolis Wren decided to go to Gumbious to speak with the bishop. But he met an esper who helped him even more.

Mune was an esper scholar who seemed amazingly knowledgeable about Algo's rich history. He detailed some events as if he was there. Wren talked with him awhile, trying to get as much information as he could gather. 

"The Profound Darkness was defeated, I know. You do know why I know all this, don't you, Wren?"

For the first time, Wren could only answer with a blank stare. 

Mune smiled. "I thought you'd figure it out. I remember all those events." Mune tapped his head, just as Rune had when he revealed his big secret.

"So you are the current generation," Wren replied.

"Yes, and I'm quite concerned about all this. Looks like there is still trouble on The Edge."

"I thought the seal would be unnecessary after the Profound Darkness was defeated."  
Mune nodded. "I thought the same. But it is obvious that even the Profound Darkness had a backup plan, and I believe it may have started back when Mother Brain was in existence."

"What do you mean?" Wren asked.

"Well, how in Algo did you think that thing could have been programmed so well?"

"Are you assuming that there is a mechanical Profound Darkness on the other side of The Edge?"

Mune frowned. "I'm not sure, exactly. But there must be something on the other side that is causing problems."

Wren nodded and saw Demi and Laurie enter the room out of the corner of his eye. "Demi and Laurie are here."

"Master Wren! I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well Demi, I've been doing some research here." In a quick, silent transmission, Wren sent all of the information he had gathered to Demi. She made a quick nod as it entered her database. Laurie and Mune didn't even notice.

"You must be Laurie Johnson," Mune said with a smile. "My name is Mune. Wren was telling me about you."

"Oh? Well, I hope it was only good things…" Laurie replied shyly.

Mune chuckled. "Of course!"

Wren suddenly grabbed Laurie's arm in a steely grip. "I've received a message from Zelan. They say the comm is buzzing at the main terminal. Seems important."

"Can you reroute it to your system?" Laurie asked. 

"The range may be too far, but I will attempt to reroute the message." Wren held up an arm and a small screen slipped out, showing Feria. 

"What's going on, Feria?" Wren asked.

"You all have got to get down here. All the people in that new town by the Vahal Fort are sick. They are complaining of a lot of pain. Even some people in Kadary are complaining."

Laurie looked puzzled. "Kadary is no where near the Vahal Fort."

"I have no idea what's going on, but you better get down here."

Demi nodded. "I'll notify an Alpharen at Dezolis spaceport. Maybe something about The Edge is causing the trouble in Kadary, but I'm puzzled about the Vahal Fort. Didn't you destroy it, Wren?"

"I exploded it when we were near Zema in the hydrofoil. I even checked for any remaining systems running within it. There was nothing."

"I'm going to try to scan Nurvus's power reserves from here. Laurie or Mune, perhaps you could use your Ryuka technique to get us to Tyler?" Demi looked at both of them.

"I've got it," Mune said. He cast quickly, and soon the whole party was in front of the town of Tyler.

Demi took a full minute to send a good signal to Nurvus. "The power is completely normal. Nothing seems to be effecting Nurvus."

"That's strange," Wren said. "We should proceed to Motavia immediately. Mune, thank you for your assistance to us."

Mune shook his head. "Don't say goodbye to me. I think I should go along. This sounds interesting."

Wren nodded. "Very well then." The group went to the spaceport.

***

Feria and Erick met them in Motavia's spaceport. Laurie seemed very frustrated with Wren about something, Feria noticed. Maybe there was something he knew that he wouldn't say.

"We've got our hydrofoil parked outside the spaceport," Feria said. "Maybe we should evacuate these areas."

"That may be wise, but I want to investigate first," Wren said. He led the group outside and climbed into the driver's seat of the hydrofoil. He was soon at the wreckage of the Vahal Fort. The group left the hydrofoil and started to enter the wreckage, but Wren held up a metal hand. "Wait. Let me and Demi look around first."

Laurie started to protest, but she stopped and just nodded.

Wren and Demi carefully picked through the debris, trying to find anything. _We have to tell Laurie about all this eventually,_ Demi said in a transfer to Wren.

_Yes, but not yet. I'm trusting Mune to tell her when the time is right._

He is the current Lutz?

Wren pushed aside a piece of metal to look under it. _Yes, he is. Come look at this._

Demi walked over and stood by Wren, peering at a puddle of black goo. "It is. It's the black energy wave," she said aloud. Wren nodded.

_Alright, now let's go over hot spots. If this is from the Edge, we will have problems in Mile, Kadary, and now here. Perhaps Keri brought this portion out._

Demi nodded. _That was my assumption. Don't forget Reshel and Meese back on Dezolis. We could have another case of Black Energy Wave poisoning in an entire town._

And there's another hot spot in Kuran. I'll keep a watch on its power reserves and command output. Wren and Demi made their way back toward the group.

"We may have a problem with Black Energy Wave poisoning," Wren said simply, boarding the hydrofoil.

"What the hell is that?" Erick asked. Feria gave him a sharp look for addressing Wren like that.

"It's a black, oil-like substance that causes tissue breakdown and painful death in most life forms. It is a byproduct of a creature called Dark Force. It can be found in liquid form mostly, but is also dissipated in the air," Demi explained. Erick shook his head.

"Sorry, that makes no sense."

Laurie looked at Wren, who was oddly silent. "Why do I think you know something about this?"

"Laurie…"

Mune looked at Wren. "May as well tell her." 

Wren nodded. "At the spaceport I will." 


	8. Chapter 8

# Phantasy Star: Mechanical Error 

Chapter 8

  
** Written by Sarah Schoenlaub**

Feria nodded slowly as Wren explained the theory that he and Mune had come up with. Laurie was thinking hard about it. "You mean, the Profound Darkness may have produced an artificially intelligent copy of itself?"

Wren nodded. "Mune and I are quite unsure about this theory, but it seems to be the case. Whatever is in the Edge is causing Black Energy Wave poisoning as we speak. It's a difficult situation to remedy."

Laurie only nodded. Suddenly, Wren's comm buzzed. "What is it, Trisha?" he asked.

"Well, you'll be happy to hear we found a live Threegen up here, perfect, too. Kory's friend Dara. She seems a little dazed and we are monitoring her now, but it looks good." 

Wren nodded. "Excellent news. Any messages from Dezolis?"

Trisha looked slightly puzzled. "No, none I've heard."

"Well, thank you." The screen slid back into place in Wren's arm.

"Well, we should evacuate the contaminated areas, right Wren?" Laurie said.

Wren shook his head. "Evacuating the areas will only make the gaps between Algo and the Edge widen. It could cost more lives than it saves."

"Maybe we should go to where the Garuberk tower used to be and see if we can go into the Edge," Demi suggested.

The others agreed, but Wren and Mune both fiercely disagreed. "It would cause corruption or poisoning to go into the Edge with no protection."

"But to get protection we'd somehow have to go to Rykros!" Demi exclaimed.

"I am stumped in this situation as much as you, Demi." Wren entered the spaceport. "We should go back to Zelan. We should get Kory, Dara, and Trisha. We should also activate Kyle," Wren said to Laurie. "He may be our greatest help."

Laurie nodded. They all entered the spaceship and Wren flew toward Zelan.

***

Kyle, Laurie's new android design, stood in all his glory in the lab, his dark brown eyes dim. He looked startlingly human, other than the audio sensors on the sides of his head. Laurie carefully removed his chest casing and tapped in her ID, accessing his system. It was dormant, only waiting for the one command that would bring him to life. With Wren behind her, Laurie typed in the command and Kyle's eyes blinked to artificial life.

The android looked around for awhile, trying to get an idea of his new surroundings. Wren sent huge amounts of data to him, educating him on everything he'd need to know. Kyle nodded and smiled at Laurie. "It's good to be here."

Laurie burst out laughing, overcome with joy. This was her creation. Her android.

Wren, of course, wanted to get back to the situation at hand. He was about to say something when he paused and frowned. "The comm's buzzing in the main room," he said.

"Glad you can hear it, cause I can't pick it up from that far," Erick said in a slightly sarcastic tone. Feria shot him an angry look and he shut up.

It took Wren a few seconds to transfer the message to his own comm. "It's from Meese," he explained. "Black Energy Wave poisoning has hit full force."

Feria cursed. "What can we do?"

Everyone looked at the floor but Wren, who stared expectantly at Mune. Mune saw his gaze and they exchanged a quick nod. "I think some of us should go to Dezolis. We can probably find help in the Esper Mansion."

***

Mune made sure everyone had rooms. Feria, Erick, Kyle, Wren, and Laurie were all there. Demi had stayed with the others back in Zelan. Once the rooms were set, Mune went to Laurie and took her hand. "There is something I must show you," he said.

At first, Laurie was a bit shocked. His grasp was gentle and caring, his eyes dark and serious. She finally nodded. Mune carefully led her through the halls of the mansion.

"You know, you're a legend around here," he said softly, his very whisper echoing through the empty hall. "Espers aren't usually known as famous leaders in Zelan."

Laurie laughed a little. "My mother certainly didn't agree with it," she said. The thought killed her laughter with sorrow. Just the thought of her mother…

Mune looked at the floor. "She was so proud of you, Laurie. I know you may not know that, but she was."

"Yeah…"

They reached a guarded doorway. Laurie had never been inside the door, but the guards parted easily for Mune. Laurie began to realize they were going toward Lutz's quarters. "We're going to see the reverent Lutz?" she asked. 

Mune nodded. They entered an outside courtyard through the door. 

Laurie shivered a little. Lutz was a man esper legend was made of. He was like a god to them. And now she would be meeting him. They reached a small building inside the courtyard, and Mune led Laurie inside.

When they reached the inside of the chamber, Laurie just looked around it. It was beautiful, with heavily engraved walls and a pedestal in the center. Above the pedestal hovered a little orb, held on an almost invisible wire base. But Laurie saw no one else in the room. "Where is Lutz?" she asked.

Mune walked over the pedestal, looking at the little glowing orb. "Tell me, Laurie, from a scientific standpoint. What do you think of the esper legends about Lutz? They say he has existed since the earliest days in Algo. That would make him much, much older than Wren. And even Wren would have been gone by now."

"What are you saying? But I saw Lutz at ceremonies! Though it is scientifically impossible for him to have lived so long, I always supposed it was some kind of magic."

Mune shook his head. "Lutz is long dead, Laurie. But he has heirs to his high position. You see this orb? His memory, and the memory of all of his heirs, is stored in here. Each new Lutz inherits all the knowledge of the one before."

"But… then who is the current heir?" Laurie looked at Mune, and then her eyes grew wide with shock. "It's… it's you, isn't it," she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Mune nodded slowly. "I'm sorry. I know it ruins the whole magic behind Lutz, but it's the truth. This orb is called the telepathy ball. When a new generation is chosen, the person gets all of the memories of the past generations through it."

Laurie looked at the orb for a moment. "Why not just tell the whole esper population? Surely they would catch on."

"I doubt it. Most of them are so deeply rooted in tradition that they don't care to question what legends are made of. You may have caught on, but you were always different, always more inquisitive." Mune stepped in front of Laurie, looking into her eyes. His own blue eyes were darkened with seriousness. "If we had more espers like you, it would surely be different."

"How long have you been watching me, noticing my curiosity?"

"All my life, until you went to Zelan. Something always told me you were special."

Laurie was silent for a long time. She looked into his eyes a moment, then tore her gaze away and walked slowly around the little room. "So, Lutz, what should we do?"

"We have to get a set of rings. The earlier protectors got them from Rykros. They are now stored in a place called the soldiers' temple on Motavia. We must get them, then go to Rykros."

Laurie nodded. "What's on Rykros?"

"Our strongest connection to the Great Light can be found there. The guardians of Rykros made the rings and infused them with the ability to absorb the Black Energy Wave with little damage to the wearer. The Black Energy Wave harms everyone and everything, even androids. I'm surprised that Wren's circuits haven't been effected yet."

"Wren hasn't had any problems with it," Laurie said with a look of concern.

Mune nodded quickly. "Better that he not have problems for a long time."

***

"In Meese," Wren reported, "We have almost 300 sick and 50 that have died already from the poison. The espers are in full force working there. Please remember that the population of Meese is little over 400, so it is across the whole town."

"Was my brother there?" Laurie asked.

Wren nodded. "He's been working quite hard. However, none of us should enter the town of Meese because of the risk involved. Most espers have a lot of protection from poisoning, but there is always a possibility."

"Mune has a possible solution to our problem. He says that a set of rings that can protect us is located in the soldiers' temple on Motavia. We can also try to get to Rykros," Laurie reported.

Mune nodded. "Wren still has the Rykros coordinates in his system, but it won't be easy since what we're looking for is invisible until we are landing and it's on an elliptical orbit."

Erick narrowed his eyes. "How do you know so much?"

"Erick! Don't be nosy," Feria said.

"No, I want to know how this esper guy can know so much."

Wren answered for Mune. "His memory has been around far longer than any of us have lived. He is the current generation of the esper legend, Lutz."

"What?" Feria asked. "You're Lutz?"

"Yes, I am. I was hoping you already knew about Lutz from your family."

She nodded. "Chaz passed that information on through the Ashley family."

Erick nodded, too. "That explains a lot," he said honestly.

Wren looked to Mune. "Shall we go to the spaceport?"

"Of course."

***

Wren explained that there was a cave that led up to the soldiers' temple. "If you meet any people there, be on guard. Trust no one. If you feel like something isn't right, kill them. We had trouble last time we went to the soldiers' temple with a person we foolishly trusted." Mune nodded at that. He had it stored in his own memory. A man claiming to be an archaeologist nearly killed the protectors when he became a Dark Force. Wren had been suspicious at the time, but killing the man with no explanation wouldn't have been a good idea.

The cave was empty. It was quite cold, with pools of water around. Wren knew the way quite well, so he led the group. Laurie stopped on the second floor. "Wren, wait," she called out. "Something doesn't feel right."

Mune nodded. "Laurie's right. Get your guns ready."

They crept along, guns ready. Wren was in the lead, his grey eyes watching every inch ahead. Laurie hovered just behind him, her eyes alert and her gun ready. Kyle brought up the rear, watching behind the group. Feria stayed near him, her slashers gripped in her hands.

Wren stopped, and Laurie nearly ran into him. "What is it?" she asked quietly.

"I see something up ahead. It's moving toward us." He lifted his plasma rifle, firing at the thing. Laurie still couldn't see it.

"Where is it, Wren?"

Mune finally spotted it in the distance. "There. It looks a bit wounded. Kyle, come up here."

Kyle and Wren took the lead, firing every few steps. Laurie could hear the creature growl. Suddenly it shot black liquid through the air.

Kyle jumped back, pulling Laurie and Mune away. Wren took the Black Energy Wave hard, wincing as it hit his chest casing. He kept firing his rifle as he fell to his knees with an awful clang. Laurie fired over his shoulder, and Mune used the magic Legeon, firing huge bolts of light at it. Kyle knelt by Wren, checking Wren's system through data transmissions. To Kyle, things weren't looking good, but Wren shook his head, stood, and fired a Positron Bolt directly at the face of the massive, pulsing, tentacled creature. 

A final growl, then there was silence.

Laurie went over to Wren. "Are you okay? That hit you badly…"

"I'm alright," he assured her. "We have to hurry and get the rings. Follow me."

***

They had the rings and were back at the spaceport within minutes. Laurie sat in front with Wren, who was piloting. She looked at the rings in the box. "They don't look like much."

"They won't do much until we can get them to Rykros," Wren explained. But something in his vocals sounded funny.

"Are you okay? There's a buzz in your vocal system."

Wren tried to speak, but as his mouth opened, his system locked up. His sensors told him his arms were stiffening, and he could no longer move them or his legs. His head tipped sideways and he almost fell out of the seat, but the seat belt held him.

Laurie unsnapped the belt and pulled Wren to the back of the ship with Kyle's help. Kyle took the wheel of the ship as Laurie began to assess Wren's damage. Wren tried accessing his recovery system, but he could not. His reserve power was dropping, so he did not try to signal Demi. He could let Laurie do that.

Laurie was screaming into her comm. "Demi, listen, we have a serious situation here. I need every type of repair kit you can find that is Fuoren specific. Get it in the port where we're docking. Wren's dying on me here."

Laurie impatiently brushed hair out of her face, unscrewing the chest casing. Feria and Erick only watched in silence. They could do nothing else.

Not a moment after the safety light came on in the airlock was Demi there with plenty of tools. Laurie grabbed a keyboard and monitor and hooked them to Wren's main processor. The monitor lit up, and Laurie franticly tried to find out what was wrong until a window came up.

__

Laurie, stop, it said simply.

__

Wren? She typed in reply.

__

It's Black Energy Wave poisoning. Normally I can filter it out of my system, but my processor and recovery units are too old. My reserve power is at 10% and is dropping. I am going to eject my main memory units and a third disk, which has something you need to see.

Laurie read in silence, tears dripping down her cheeks.

__

Death is something that comes to everyone, even artificial intelligence. I have watched over Algo for nearly 2000 years. I want you, Kyle, and Demi to do that now. I know you are sad. You are probably in tears as I say this. There is nothing you can do now to bring my systems back.

Goodbye. You were always one of Zelan's finest.

The monitor darkened as Wren's power supply stopped. Laurie slowly disconnected the wires and removed the memory and the disk Wren had provided. There was nothing but silence until Laurie began to sob. Demi ran to her, holding her and letting her cry. Laurie sobbed on Demi's small metal shoulders at the loss. If Demi had tears, she would have cried as well.

Feria was crying, and even Erick was wiping tears from his eyes. The loss was one that devastated everyone. Fuoren, one of the greatest androids in Algo's history, was destroyed.


	9. Chapter 9

# Phantasy Star: Mechanical Error 

Chapter 9, The Creation of Wren

  
** Written by Sarah Schoenlaub**

Laurie went into the main control room of Zelan and sat at a terminal with a large screen. She inserted the videodisk Wren had given her into the slot and sat back to watch. Demi stood beside her, also curious. Everyone else stayed outside to give them a little space. Though they all loved Wren and were sad he was gone, they weren't as close to him as Laurie and Demi had been.

The image of a woman appeared on the screen. She had long grey hair, but by her face she only looked as if she were in her early thirties. She was working on something at a desk in what looked like a shed. "This will be the first day of the log, 10/15/1286," she said. "I am Ava Rothney, and I'm working on something quite marvelous, I must say."

"Last night I had a dream. I was standing beneath a dark sky, and standing in front of me was an android. It was like no other I had ever seen. He was tall. I'm about five-foot-four myself, but this android had to be at least seven feet tall. He had dark, spiked hair and steel grey eyes. His face had the typical synthetic skin substance of any android, but the rest of his body was metal. I would say it's Laconia, since no one would make an android out of anything else.

"Then there was a voice. It said that I would build this android, named for my father, using a W.R.E.N. processor." She spelled out Wren, unlike anyone in Algo had for many years. "This android would be known to serve and protect Algo through his lifetime. He would build systems and take control of old systems. He would maintain the climate and structure of the planets for centuries before other missions took him away.

"My husband, Garis, thought I was crazy. An android, inspired by a prophetic dream? How odd, indeed. But he is going along, finding the metal I need. I am currently working on the W.R.E.N. processor to control this android. The processor was made by four brilliant men. Kade Wyman, from Zema, Alec Rothney, Garis's father, Fuoren Ekson, my father, and Armoni Norton, from Paseo."

The screen then changed over to Wren. "Laurie, I know you're the one watching this. I prepared this when you began in Zelan, knowing that my time was short and knowing you would want the information someday. I am including key dates in the log files of my creator, Ava Rothney. She began work after Mother Brain was destroyed. It was a couple of months after that she was inspired to build me. I have all the log files in my system, but I didn't include each day here for time's sake."

The screen changed to Ava standing over Wren, who was lying on a table. His chest casing was not in place yet, and wires spilled from it. His head was only metal, with no synthetic skin, eyes, or hair yet. "It's day 65, 12/19/1286, and I just finished the audio and visual sensors. After I install the basic recovery systems and other important pieces, he will be ready for synthetic facial structure. After the main systems are prepared, he will be activated. I anticipate this process will only take a week to complete. Garis has been helping tremendously with metal work and even some programming. He never did like programming, though."

The screen changed once again. "Day 72, 12/26/1286. Fuoren is now ready to be activated. This is Garis standing by me. He's finally decided to be part of a video." A man in his mid thirties, with a small mustache, slight sideburns, bushy brown hair, and glasses, stood beside Ava. He nodded a bit, but said nothing. The camera moved to Wren, who was standing a few feet away. Ava reached into the chest cavity, clicked a few buttons, and replaced the casing. Wren's steel grey eyes flickered with a slight light as his life began.

The screen changed back to Wren in Zelan. "I spent much of my first year visiting libraries on Motavia. Motavia changed a lot over time. I visited towns that no longer exist today. I have extensive history files from all the learning I did that year. Ava was always supportive of me. She helped me to learn of existing control systems on Motavia. 

"I visited Dezolis at the end of that year and also learned of its towns and control systems. Ava told me that someday these systems would need my help, and I understood why. With Mother Brain gone, the planets were falling into a slow decay. The climate systems were no longer active. By the second year, Ava and I began work on new systems and started to overtake old ones."

***

__

AW 1290

Four years after his creation, Wren was in a cave north of Zema with Ava and Garis. Ava was a good five months pregnant by then and Wren was very careful to monitor her condition as they worked. He was finishing the system he would call Seed. Seed would be in control of lifeforms on Motavia, creating and genetically altering animals in the area. Wren educated Seed in all areas of genetics and also told him about the first-generation Numans, known as Nei and Neifirst. The two started as one entity, but errors in the code caused the creature to split into two. Both looked identical, like twins. But Neifirst hated Nei, and wanted to kill her. Sadly, to kill Neifirst meant that Nei must also die. This caused a great deal of grief to her husband Rolf, a government agent from Paseo.

Despite the troubles of before, Wren wanted to create a new, better Numan. But he and Ava knew he had much else to do, so he left the duty to Seed. The second-generation Numan would be agile, intelligent, and able to learn with lightning speed, just as the first. But hopefully this one would be more stable.

As Wren prepared to activate Seed, a man from the Motavian government entered the cave. "What in blazes are you doing? Ava Rothney, didn't I tell you…"

Wren walked over and stood between Ava and the agent. "Ava has explained to you that this is for the better good of Algo. We even got permissions from the reverent Lutz and many officials here in Motavia. I advise you to leave at once before I report you to your superiors."

As the agent left the cave, not about to argue with a seven-foot android, Ava chuckled. "I didn't create you specifically to defend me, Fuoren. I can stand up to agents well, too."

"I am programmed to care for you, though it isn't my main mission. My primary objective is to gain control of the systems in Algo to maintain life on the planets."

Ava nodded, smiling. "Good. You have been doing excellent work so far. I hope this child comes soon so I can be more helpful to you," she said, patting her belly. "With this thing I can only monitor."

"Garis wishes for you to stay home. He stated that he would take time from work to assist me, if needed."

"Fuoren, I'm quite glad Garis is caring about my condition, but he is not a programmer. He wouldn't understand any of this. However, in the next two months I will be staying at home with him and I will need you to work alone for awhile."

Wren nodded. "Understood. By then I hope to be working in Climatrol. I estimate that it will take at least five years to finish things."

Ava nodded. "Well, don't be a stranger. Come home and recharge often. And be careful out on the ocean on the way there." Climatrol was located far underwater in a Motavian ocean. "I want you to see my little one. When she's about two I'll come help you out more."

Ava was thirty-six by then, and very much looking forward to motherhood. In the years they worked together, Ava taught Wren a lot about programming, and now he was starting to lead. His mission was becoming clear.

It had taken nearly a year of travel and petition to convince the Motavian government the importance of Wren's mission. They didn't understand, but as Ava and Garis presented information about the decline of the systems, the officials began to understand. Finally Ava went to Dezolis and spoke to Lutz about her dreams. Though he was a shrouded, hidden, highly revered man, Lutz had enough connection with the Great Light to know her prophesies to be truth. He made sure that the government would do nothing to interfere with the work of Wren.

Wren became known through the planet as a great, powerful android. He also became an inspiration to other scientists. Though the Shiren and Siren Wren-types were already common, other types were introduced. And no official interfered with Ava and Wren, except the occasional misfit agent.

The next month in Zema, Wren activated Seed, assured him of his mission and duties, and left to make sure Ava was faring well in her pregnancy.

***

"Seed proved to be as useful as I expected. He created the first second-generation Numan, Rika, about a thousand years ago. She was one of the protectors and assisted Chaz Ashley in the defeat of the Profound Darkness.

"Over the course of twenty years, I reprogrammed and overtook Climatrol, Plate Systems, and other important systems on Motavia. However, Plate Systems was not a good thing with no control over it. Before I reprogrammed it, it caused numerous earthquakes and shifted much of the planet. Some towns were destroyed.

"Ava, Garis, and their daughter Demi assisted me in all my work until Ava fell ill. I then stopped my work to be with her and oversee her medical care. It took years for a diagnosis to be reached, and by then she was quite frail. It was my first time dealing with such emotion and illness, and it was one of the biggest learning experiences for me. When Ava died at the age of 57 in AW 1311, it was my first time really encountering the death of humans. She talked to me before she died.

"'I know this is strange for you, Fuoren,' she told me. 'However, I think that on another day, in another time, you will understand death and the sorrow that follows it. Never forget your mission. I trust that you will never fail to protect Algo. You are my greatest creation.' 

Soon after her, Garis died at the age of 62. By then I was working mostly on Dezolis. There wasn't much to be done there, as there weren't nearly as many systems as Motavia had. Demi Rothney and I worked together for thirty more years before we realized that we needed something to keep things together on Motavia."

***

__

AW 1343

"Plate Systems caused another earthquake in Paseo," Demi Rothney reported to Wren as she read the paper in her home in Zema. "We simply must get a central system here in Motavia. This is crazy."

"It is a problem. Paseo is losing government power. Aiedo is becoming a bigger influence. The new Hunters' Guild there is bringing enormous revenue to the city, and therefore it is gaining power."

Demi, who was 53, chuckled. "Of course. Everyone wants a hunter to kill the mean old monsters in their backyard. They blame Seed for it, but really these are creatures that always existed here."

"I hope that you will be able to assist for quite a long time on the construction of Nurvus."

Demi laughed. "Of course! I've still got my intelligence and ability. But the construction could take fifty years, and I'm not sure I have that much in me."

But she worked fifty years and lived to see Nurvus activated. She was 103, and died in her sleep the night after it was activated, as if she was making herself last only long enough to see it activated. 

In the fifty years, much had changed on Motavia. Paseo and the Motavian government were becoming angry with the success in the town of Aiedo. Though the planet's plates hadn't shifted much, they were still moving. Now Plate Systems was being well controlled by Wren, so even though the plates were shifting, earthquakes were quite infrequent.

Wren's solo work had begun. He worked mainly on Motavia, occasionally going to Dezolis to maintain systems. Dezolis had a self maintaining climate and didn't need much help. Wren worked mainly in Nurvus and controlled Dezolis systems remotely.

Many hundreds of years passed. Wren, who was once known and loved by all people as a great hero and caretaker of Algo, faded into the background. No one went to Nurvus or any of the systems. But despite being neglected by the public, Wren remained true to his mission at all times. The lives of everyone in Algo were in his hands.

In AW 1782, the Motavian government fell. Paseo became a ghost town, then ceased to exist. Aiedo gained power, and all the cities, now independent of rule, prospered greatly. Zema forgot about Seed, and Wren only communicated with him via data transmissions. Piata was built southwest of Nurvus. Small towns were springing up around Motavia.

By AW 1930, Wren realized that with all this growth he could no longer keep things together well. He needed a place in space where he could work. He began drafting Zelan and by AW 1940 he had plans drawn up. But he couldn't just abandon Motavia while working on the Zelan project. He needed help.

***

"I created Demi in AW 1960. She was built to be fully integrated with Nurvus. She was of my own design, and was named for Demi Rothney. She was my assistant, my second-in-command. I couldn't have completed my mission without her." Demi smiled sadly at that remark. "She was given much more emotional capability then I was. She was like a daughter to me. She helped with the Zelan project and controlled Nurvus. It wasn't until AW 2060 until Zelan was activated, but that was fast. Kuran had already been created by me as a stopping point between Motavia and Dezolis.

"With Zelan and Nurvus, we were able to stabilize all the systems. Motavia prospered again. Monster populations decreased until about AW 2200, when they started back up again. I sensed something was going wrong. 

"In AW 2284, I lost contact with both Seed and Demi. I had been educating Rika, Seed's second-generation Numan. I knew something was wrong. Chaz Ashley and his group came to see me after they rescued Demi and she was connected to Nurvus. I then explained what was wrong. Kuran had been altering signals from Zelan, causing systems on Motavia and Dezolis to malfunction.

"In that year, I learned a lot about the Black Energy Wave and the dark forces. We defeated the Profound Darkness, the creature responsible for creating and releasing dark forces. After that I was thrust back into the spotlight and scientists requested permission to study in Zelan. After installing new security, I began to allow scientists to work in Zelan. In the course of a thousand years people were hired to work in Nurvus and more scientists made Zelan a key research area.

"I know this history lesson may offer little comfort to you, Laurie, but it is important that you now realize your role in Algo. Your mission is my old mission. I hope that you program Kyle with the same mission, and I know Demi has always had it. We must all help serve and protect Algo. In another hundred years, Zelan will not be needed and neither will the other systems. But Zelan will still thrive as a scientific community.

"Be brave. Be strong. And never forget your mission. Ava told me that same thing just before she died." With those words, the video ended.


	10. Chapter 10

# Phantasy Star: Mechanical Error 

Chapter 10

  
** Written by Sarah Schoenlaub**

Laurie and Demi were dismantling Wren. Laurie no longer had tears to shed, and she simply focused on disconnecting old weapons units and discarding parts that had been destroyed. Feria and Erick watched them as they worked.

"You wouldn't think that someone like Wren could possibly die. Yet that Black Energy Wave even did him in," Erick said.

Feria nodded quietly. She was sitting on a ledge with Erick at the side of the room. "I know. I always kind of revered Wren, like those espers revere Lutz or something. I always saw him as this unstoppable force, and now he's nothing but spare parts and sheets of Laconia."

"Laurie seems to be recovering from the loss. But even Demi seems sad."

"We don't understand the friendships and how deep they ran. Demi probably viewed Wren as a big brother figure. They probably had some sort of deep bond, even as androids."

"Yeah." Erick was quiet for a long time, watching Laurie disconnect Wren's Positron Bolt unit and pack it into a box. "Fern?"

Usually Feria got irritated being called that, but the solemn atmosphere in Zelan kept her calm. "What?"  
"I'm sorry I've been such an asshole. And I'm sorry I quit being a hunter. Maybe you're right. Maybe I should try to be more like my ancestors."

Feria shook her head. "I pushed you too hard. I should have let you be."

"I still could have tried harder to work with you. We make a good team… Like Chaz and Alys were."

Feria nodded, tears in her eyes. "You know, I'm actually afraid."

"Why?"

"Well, look what happened to Alys from that Black Energy Wave. And now it's killed Wren. I wonder if any of us will live through this." Feria watched Laurie and Demi pack up Wren's Flare and Burst Rocket units. "Mune says we have to go to Rykros for help, but then what? I'm scared of having to go into the Edge to stop whatever this is."

"I understand. I'm scared, too. But I know that if we won't do it, Algo will be in trouble."

"That's true."

Demi walked over to Feria and Erick. "We're almost finished dismantling Wren," she reported in a low voice. "I'm sure you're both tired. Shiren 283 will give you food and a place to rest." As she said that, the Shiren model walked in to see Feria and Erick.

"Thanks, Demi. I know this isn't easy for you," Feria said.

"He was my creator, my mentor, and my friend. He will be greatly missed, but I still have a mission to keep with," Demi said in a slightly more cheerful voice. 

"Well, if you need anything from us, feel free to let us know," Erick said. Feria smiled. He was being so polite and professional. Her brother wasn't a bad kid.

"Sure." The Shiren led Feria and Erick away to rooms.

***

Laurie couldn't sleep, and she refused sleep aids from Demi. Laurie, Demi, Mune, Trisha, Kory, Kera, and Kyle were sitting at a table in the main dining area. Feria and Erick went to sleep like sensible people, and the other androids were wandering the satellite, making sure everything was okay.

Laurie sipped some tea. "So I guess our next stop is Rykros."

Mune nodded. "The rings need to be taken there and the power returned to them. The guardians there will be of great help to us."

"We have to be quick," Demi said. "I've gotten reports of illness from all of the hot spots Wren and I found. The people of Meese are in bad shape. I'm afraid one of those Dark Forces will directly attack the town."

Trisha groaned. "That would be an absolute disaster. Not even all the espers could combat that. It's worse than a disease outbreak."

"One of us should go down there and help," Kera said.

"If we did, we'd have to be in safety suits the entire time. There'd be a lot of risk," Trisha reminded her. "But maybe we could go lend a hand."

Demi nodded. "Just make sure you have safety suits and good weapons around. You never know what could happen. And it's important to burn the bodies of the dead there. I know it seems harsh, but they could spread the poison to anywhere they are transported."

"Do you still have the coordinates of Rykros, Demi?" Mune asked.

She nodded. "Wren transferred them to me when he got them I can take a few of us to Rykros."

"We need to take Laurie, Feria, and Erick. The hunters are essential to our mission," Mune said.

"Kyle could be put in charge of the Zelanian systems. He, Kory, and the other androids could watch things here. I still have a feeling something is going to happen with Kuran. I'm surprised Wren didn't disable it awhile ago," Laurie said.

"We used to need it for command bounces to Dezolis, but with better technology it became somewhat obsolete. There's still scientists there."

Laurie's eyes widened. "Have they reported poisoning?"

"Nope. No reports have come from Kuran," Demi answered. "Now I'm quite concerned. We should go there before going to Rykros. Leaving Zelan vulnerable could be a big mistake."

Mune nodded. "Understandable. We need to get going early tomorrow."

Laurie stood. "Well Demi, you can give me those sleep aids now. I'll need my strength."

***

Laurie flew to Kuran. She had flown before, and was quite good. Demi was with her, helping guide her since she had never flown to Kuran before. As they approached the satellite, Demi sent a message to the main terminal at Kuran. "Kuran, this is Demi in Landale 586. We are docking. Do you read?"

Laurie's hands tensed as minutes went by with no response. "Repeat, this is Demi in Landale 586 requesting permission to dock. Kuran, do you read?"

There was a crackle, then a response. "Permission granted," a deep voice said. But nothing came up on the video screen in the cockpit.

"Can we see visual of you, sir?" Demi asked politely.

"Sorry, but our video transmitters aren't working too well," the voice replied.

After turning off the transmitter, Laurie turned to Demi. "That guy's full of it. Kuran's video transmitters have to be in working order."

"I know. I'll check them while you dock."

Demi found herself unable to access Kuran's system. "They changed the security codes," she told Laurie. 

"Tell the people in back not to exit the ship yet," Laurie said as she pulled into the dock.

Feria and Erick stood by the airlock, ready with weapons in hand. Laurie and Demi went to the airlock. "They have a layer system airlock, so I'm just going to let Demi go ahead. Once she's just inside with Kuran's air she'll analyze it for us."

Demi went ahead, her sonic gun ready in her hands. She got inside the second airlock and looked around. It was eerily quiet, but the lights of Kuran were on and everything seemed to be running. "The air is okay in here," she reported. "We must proceed with caution. It's much too quiet."

Demi took the lead as they entered Kuran. As they exited the first elevator a group of Warrens jumped out and began firing. 

Demi took a good hit from a flare cannon and fired a shot from her sonic gun at the Warren. Laurie used Tandle, knowing the electricity would do more damage on the androids. Feria flipped out her slashers and sent them cutting across the three Warrens. Erick dug his sword into one, sending it crashing. A second Tandle from Mune finished the other two.

"Seems like their androids are functioning," Laurie said with a scowl. 

Demi quickly recovered her damage and led the group onward.

A few more Warrens and some Whistlers attacked the group as they made their way through the confusing halls of Kuran. When they reached the main room, Demi stopped the group at the door. "Heal up and get weapons ready. There is something wrong."

They met a man at the main control terminal. "Welcome! Glad you could come. Sorry about the robots. They've been malfunctioning a bit. We only have a few scientists working here on Kuran, and we're all pretty bad with machines."

Demi nodded. "Your video transmitter is in good working order," she reported.

"Oh? I'm sorry, I just didn't want to admit I didn't know how to operate it. I am strictly a botanist, and I don't work well with machines of any sort. It was difficult enough finding out how to answer your communication."

Demi didn't buy his excuses. "Where is the communications officer? Usually they know how to answer."

"He took a vacation in Dezolis. I'll give you his comm number."

Demi accepted it and went to a corner to contact it. Laurie followed, leaving Mune, Feria, and Erick to talk to the man. "So it must be weird being cooped in here," Feria said.

"It's not bad when you get used to things. I just wish Joe would come back. He's the officer, and he knows how to run all these machines. I look like such an idiot trying."

Erick nodded. "It's not easy dealing with machines when you don't know how."

Demi came back with Laurie. "He checks out. We talked to the officer," she whispered to the group. "Thanks for your time, sir," she said to the man. "Sorry we disturbed you, there have just been a few odd things going on lately."

"No problem. Hopefully our communication officer will return soon and it'll all be well."

They started walking out of the room. "Looks like we were wrong," Demi said. "Better safe than sorry, I guess."

Just as Demi was opening the door back to the rest of Kuran, Feria whipped around. Before anyone could ask her what she was doing or try to stop her, she launched a slasher at the man. He opened his mouth to scream as the slasher found its mark, embedding itself deep in his chest. The man fell to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing, Feria?" Erick screamed at her. "What's wrong with you?"

They ran over to see the man's body. As Demi bent over to examine him, she gasped. 

Feria nodded. "I had this awful feeling that guy was full of bullshit. He just made me feel weird. I'm surprised Mune and Laurie didn't notice."

The slasher cut revealed wiring and a Laconia casing. Demi tore away clothing and synthetic skin, then removed the rest of the ruined casing. "Appears to be similar to a Wren-type processor," she said. She took the slasher and made some more deep cuts on the CPU board before standing. "Thank goodness Feria noticed something wrong."

"But the communication officer story checked out," Laurie said, looking confused.

"He said he was gone for a few months already, remember?" Demi said. "I'll bet the officer didn't notice anything wrong here."

Then the lights flickered out.

"What is this?" Feria asked.

Demi heard a rumble. She looked up at the main terminal screens. "Uh-oh…"

The screens began to crack, splitting down the middle. One shattered, followed by others.

Laurie ran back, pulling the others down and shielding herself from the glass. She held her gun tightly in her hand. "What's going on? Anyone have any ideas?"

A tentacle pushed through one of the holes where the screen had been. "It's a Dark Force," Erick said, "and I bet it's really mad now."

Demi jumped up and set up a magic barrier. "Attack in full! Stay away from any signs of the Black Energy Wave!"

They fought hard. Feria and Erick whirled slashers and swords, making deep cuts in the creature. Laurie and Mune started a relentless volley of strong magic attacks. Demi used her phonon, flare, and medic power units till they were exhausted. She then fired over and over with her sonic gun.

Finally the creature died. Looking through the broken screens, Laurie could see how badly mangled it was. "It looks like it was here for awhile, just hiding in the system. It probably has been producing androids for awhile undetected."

"Thank the Light we killed it before it could use the Black Energy Wave," Feria said with a sigh. 

Mune nodded in agreement. "We need to shut down Kuran and lock it before we leave, Demi. This opening in the Edge is going to be very dangerous."

Demi nodded. "We also need to make sure none of us is contaminated by the Black Energy Wave in any way before we get too far into Zelan. I'll tell Trisha and Kera to stand by."

***

In the main port of Zelan, Trisha and Kera worked to heal wounds and feed the hungry people. Though no one was contaminated, they all had cuts and bruises to deal with. Some cuts were deep from the attacks of the Dark Force and the flying glass from the screens. But everyone was okay besides those.

"I'm just afraid that something like this will happen in Meese," Laurie said. "The people there would never be able to stop such an attack."

"That's why we have to get to Rykros." Mune sat next to Laurie. "We need to go into the Edge and stop this at its source."

"We need to go to Rykros tomorrow. If Trisha and Kera go to Dezolis, they need to have good weapons on hand." Laurie stood to tell the two doctors.

"Tell Kyle to be on guard, too," Mune called after her. "Last thing we need is Zelan taken over."

"Right."

Laurie returned after speaking to them. "They say that Demi ordered them to do a full quarantine of both Reshel and Meese. Meese is in the worst shape now. Demi has also contacted doctors in Motavia and ordered full quarantines of a list of towns near openings in the Edge."

"Good idea. That will at least slow things, since the poison is communicable. The espers in Meese won't be too thrilled, though."

"They'll deal with it until we can stop the cause."

They were quiet for a little while, until Mune said, "You know, you're very brave."

"No I'm not. I'm scared out of my wits. I remember back home at the esper mansion, thanking the Light that the protectors had killed the Profound Darkness, thinking all was well and we were safe… but now…"

Mune put an arm around her, holding her close. "You work well under this pressure. Especially with all that has happened. I know good will come of this."

"I hope so." 

***

It took Kyle awhile to lock Wren's old coordinates in the spaceship's autopilot system, but soon the ship was flying quickly to the outskirts of Algo. Laurie sat in the co-pilot seat, talking to Demi, who was watching over Zelan. "How's life?" Laurie asked casually.

Demi smiled. "Everything is in working order here, Laurie. We're watching things in Meese, Kadary, Kuran, and all other locations in case something else comes up. Things are very quiet today."

Laurie nodded. "Don't let your guard down, though. We'll be in touch."

Kyle watched the main window. "According to calculations we will be out of transmitter range within the next ten minutes. We should be seeing Rykros soon."

Laurie was silent, watching the endless blackness of space. Then, out of nowhere, a green planet appeared in front of them. "Where did that come from?"

Mune looked at it. "That is Rykros."

Kyle descended into the atmosphere as Laurie gazed in awe. "Look at all the crystals,: she said. "This place is beautiful."

"Mostly frozen particles," Kyle remarked. "This is a chilly planet, but I'd imagine any buildings are heated."

"There," Mune said, pointing to a yellow crystal building. "You can land there."

Kyle gently landed the craft at the loading dock and they all exited the ship, wondering what lay ahead of them.


	11. Chapter 11

# Phantasy Star: Mechanical Error Chapter 11 

  
** Written by Sarah Schoenlaub**

A voice boomed in the yellow building. "Ah, Protectors of Algo, you have arrived. I am Le Roof, the guardian of Algo."

"Le Roof… Palmalatin," Kyle remarked.

"You seek entry to The Edge? Take care…"

"We know the danger," Laurie said.

"It's not about knowing the risk you take. Protectors before you knew the risk, and nearly died when the section they were in collapsed. Elsydeon protected them."

Mune stepped forward. "We still possess it, Le Roof."

"Ah, Lutz. You have quite a decision to make."

Erick looked at Mune. "What does he mean?"

"A great responsibility will be given to you, Erick, descendant of Chaz."

"Me?" Erick looked shocked.

"Unless you fear it…"

Mune interrupted. "He is ready, Le Roof."

"The decision lies with you, Lutz."

"What about the rings?" Laurie asked.

"I can do no more with them. I only have my other guardians, who will be sent with you."

Laurie turned to Mune. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It was necessary that we come to Rykros, Laurie."

Le Roof spoke again. "The rings are protection. There are other preparations to be made. Sa Lews and De Vars will accompany you on your quest. I wish for Feria to meet Re Faze, my third guardian."

"Courage, strength, and… anger?" Kyle translated. "Why must Feria visit one called 'Anger?'"

"The power she will need is there."

"I'll take her there," Mune said.

"No, Mune. You have other responsibilities."

Kyle looked around. "I have the location in my data banks from Wren's memory. I will take her."

"I'll join you," Laurie said.

"I need to take Erick to Dezolis," Mune said to Kyle.

"The coordinates should still be there. Set the ship on autopilot."

Erick looked at Mune. "Why must I go to Dezolis?"

"Erick, your power lies there."

***

Feria, Laurie, and Kyle walked cautiously through the Anger Tower, a purple crystal building, when a green-robed man was seen walking by.

"What's that?" Feria asked.

"Green-robed cultic mage. Known as Le Faw Gan," Kyle replied.

"The frightening magician," Laurie translated.

"What do you know about this… Le Faw whatever it is, Kyle?" 

Kyle looked at the man walking. "They use the power of Tandil."

"Tandle?" Laurie repeated.

"No, Tan_dil_. Not lightning based, some other power."

Feria nodded.

They continued slowly, trying to avoid the Le Faw Gans in the hallways. As they ascended another flight of stairs, a voice boomed overhead.

"Only Feria need enter here!"

Kyle and Laurie looked at Feria, who shrugged a moment, then proceeded up the stairs.

***

Mune led Erick to the inner chambers of the Esper Mansion. An elderly esper stopped them as they entered. "Sir, what brings you back?" he asked Mune.

"I was unsure at first, but my decision has been made. This boy is the one," he explained.

The man nodded. "The decision is yours, Lutz."

Erick looked at Mune. "What does he mean?"

Mune led Erick into the inner chamber and walked over to a narrow shelf in the corner. "This." He picked up a long, beautifully decorated sword and held it before Erick. "You are the one who will wield Elsydeon in the coming battle."

"Me?"

"You, Erick Ashley, descendant of Chaz Ashley. Though there was confusion in your heart before, you have grown much."

Erick pondered the words, spoken with the wisdom of many thousand years. It still amazed him how Mune, a man who looked to be in his late twenties, could possess such 

amazing knowledge. Erick took the sword from his hands, grasping the hilt within his own palms, when he saw a person there in front of him; it was not Mune, but rather Chaz, smiling at him.

"Don't be afraid, Erick. I was, when I was in your position. But you are not alone. Within this sword lies the spirit of every Protector who fought for Algo, from Alis Landale to Zelan's own Fuoren." Erick saw the faces before him, all silently encouraging him.

"Fuoren?"

Wren nodded. "I am here with the other Protectors. Demi will join me when she no longer functions. It was feared that we would not rest in Elsydeon without true souls, but humans breathed that life into us. I am here with my creators, Ava and Garis. Tell them, Erick… tell Demi and Laurie that it will be alright."

Chaz stepped forward again. "Erick, we all stand with you. Do what is right for Algo, and we will be right behind you." Each Protector raised a hand high, saluting Erick, swearing to be there to help. Erick lifted the sword high.

"I will. I will fight for Algo, even to my death."

***

Feria looked around the large room and saw Erick standing there, silent, in the middle of the room. "Erick? I thought you were with Mune. What are you…?"

He jumped forward, swinging his sword. 

"What are you doing, you retard? This is no time for games."

He slashed again, cutting Feria's arm. Red blood trickled from the wound.

"Erick, stop it!"

He slashed again, catching her thigh, cutting cleanly through her skin, though not deep.

Feria jumped back.

Erick began to charge, his sword aiming to her heart. In fear, she threw her slasher. It embedded itself into his back and he stopped. He fell to his knees, then to the floor. He lay, blood pouring from the wound.

"By the Light… Erick… Erick!"

Feria ran to him and knelt by his side, turning his still body over. His eyes were rolled back. He was… dead.

Feria screamed and jumped up. "No, I didn't mean to, I didn't…"

His body engulfed in flames and was replaced by a strange flaming demon. It seemed to grin at her.

"What did you do?"

"Ha ha… you killed him, didn't you? But fear not, Feria, for what you saw was a mere illusion."

"But I…" she trailed off, seeing there were no cuts on her. No blood. Even her slasher lay on the floor, without a trace of blood. "Why are you doing this?" she screeched.

"Ha… see how angry you become? See how much you hate my trickery? You become powerful with that hate. You know, I can teach you a way to use that power."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"The power of anger and hate… enough to kill any Profound Darkness you seek."

Feria stopped and thought about it. "But… even if I could use it to kill the Profound Darkness, what would be the point?"

"What?"

"Using hate… to fight darkness? It's like fighting fire with fire!"

The creature laughed. "So, you too are clever and understanding enough to know better."

"Of course! It'd be like a hunter fighting a hunter. Stupid."

"Then you can use this power…. A forbidden technique."

Feria raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Megido. The most powerful technique that exists. It is only to be entrusted to those who use it for good, which you certainly shall."

Feria nodded. She felt the knowledge tough her mind as the flaming demon seemed to sear the technique into her brain.

"Tell Le Roof that Re Faze has proven you worthy."

***

Back at the main tower of Rykros, Feria, Kyle, and Laurie waited for Mune to return. When Erick entered the room, Feria ran up to him and embraced him. "I'm so glad to see you," she said.

Le Roof's booming voice ended the reunion. "So, you Protectors have proven yourselves. I will now attempt to open a portal into The Edge."

Demi rushed out into the room. "Sorry, had to make sure the engines were shut down."

Mune looked at everyone. "Everyone have a ring?"

They all nodded slowly.

"Remember, my guardians, Sa Lews and De Vars will be with you. They will not come out of hiding until they have reached the final enemy. They cannot risk their safety."

Mune nodded.

"Are you all prepared? There is no turning back."

Erick stepped forward. "We are ready, Le Roof. Show us the way!"


	12. Chapter 12

# Phantasy Star: Mechanical Error Chapter 12

  
** Written by Sarah Schoenlaub**

The Edge, the boundary between the world in Algo and the True Darkness that threatened to consume it. Never before had there been such a darkness as there was in the Edge. Near the entrance, colors swirled in a hypnotic pattern, yellows, oranges, blues, greens, reds, and purples struggling as the blackness consumed them. Deeper into the maze, the darkness was more prevalent.

The rings, Elsydeon, and the invisible Sa Lews and De Vars provided faint light in that darkness. If it weren't for that small light, the protectors would have been consumed in the darkness.

From within the swirling walls, Dimensworms reached with nasty claws. Cultic mages, in robes of red, purple, blue, and green, walked around, ready to fight. The group was able to take out the monsters, but they were unprepared for what awaited as they came closer to the True Darkness on the other side of the Edge.

A woman stood in the middle of the dark path, her red dress glowing eerily in the darkness. At first glance, Laurie thought she was a Mieu-type android. But as they came closer, she saw that the woman had true, human ears. She breathed like a human, and her form looked more human then even Demi or Kyle. Demi and Kyle had the best in synthetic skin and eyes, but this woman looked as if she had real human parts.

Demi held up her gun, and Kyle did the same. "Who are you? Identify yourself at once."

The woman chuckled. From somewhere above, beams hit the humans of the party and they all froze, completely paralyzed. "You come to me with guns and demand to know who I am? I have not threatened violence."

Demi did not move. "You paralyzed the humans of our party. You are not to be trusted."

"Ah, Demi," the woman said, walking forward. She ignored the guns fearlessly. "Such a lover of humans. I can see why Mother wants you destroyed. She was disappointed that Fuoren was not here."

"Wren is gone, destroyed by the effects of the Black Energy Wave. He was destroyed by creatures that come from this place."

"Identify yourself at once," Kyle ordered. "I will be forced to fire my weapon."

The woman rolled her eyes. "You don't know yet? Surely you know, Demi. Or did we destroy your memory that much?"

Demi's memory hit a small blip, a bit of something she could not recall. It had been too damaged. But something had triggered in Kyle's memory files. He lowered his gun a bit, his eyes still trained on the woman. "Daughter."

Demi lowered her gun completely, looking at Kyle. "Wren destroyed her!"

Daughter laughed. "If only you could remember. You were there when Keri transferred my consciousness. By the time Fuoren arrived, I was only communicating to the Vahal Fort. Keri had successfully patched into Mother here in the Edge, and I was able to escape. Now I am here, in my perfect body."

She looked at her hands and arms, chuckling. "I am a combination of mechanical parts and biological tissue. A cyborg. Mother and Father were quite good to me. If you only understood their mission, Demi. I think you would enjoy it."

Demi raised her gun again. "Your 'Mother' and 'Father' are beings of Darkness. They only wish to destroy Algo."

"To rebuild it! Demi, are you so blinded? You could be so wonderful. A beautiful creation. A cyborg. Think of it! Mother and Father could create us all, Demi, and we could make a perfect Algo. No more humans to destroy it."

"It was humans who made your consciousness! Humans made Fuoren! Humans made Kyle!" 

"Fuoren," Daughter spat. "He was lucky he could bring Algo back before it was destroyed. With Mother Brain gone, Algo was helpless. But she was rebuilt, and so was Father, by these cultic mages you so despise. Humans destroy their chances. It is time for a new Algo."

"We refuse to be a part of your 'new Algo,'" Kyle replied flatly. 

"I was afraid you'd say that." 

Demi fired her sonic gun, and Kyle fired his plasma rifle. But Daughter was strong. She had her gun out, and she knocked Demi's systems out before long. Kyle was too busy recovering to repair her. Daughter had weapons units no one had seen, and Kyle's human comrades were paralyzed around him.

***

Erick saw the face of an old, green-skinned man. A Dezorian.

_Seems you're in a bit of a bind._ The man chuckled. _Get it? "Bind?" Ha ha ha._

Erick struggled to think of what was happening. He was in the Edge. He was watching a woman as she talked to Demi. No, not a woman, a—what was that word? Cyborg. He heard the woman talk to Demi. He saw the woman firing all manner of weapons. He saw Demi collapse. But he could not move. 

_I suppose this is not the time for jokes. Move! You have to hurry, or she'll take out the other droid._

Erick felt his hands on the hilt of Elsydeon. Yes. He ran to the cyborg and struck her with the sword, completely severing an arm. Blood spilled and a mess of wires were exposed.

Laurie blinked at this. She flexed her fingers. Then she knelt, pulled out repair materials, and went to work bringing Demi back.

Mune thrust out his hand, hitting Daughter with blasts of light with his Legeon magic. Feria threw her slashers, slicing through parts of the cyborg.

Daughter staggered back. "How? You were paralyzed!"

She turned to Kyle and blasted him with an electrical jolt, a Spark, meant to disable his systems. But miraculously, it didn't work. Demi sat up and her recovery systems took over. She jumped into the fray, ready to fight.

Daughter narrowed her eyes. "Filth! You reject the perfect Algo."

"Your 'perfect' world would be created by darkness," Mune said.

"By allowing you to continue, the Black Energy Wave would destroy all life in Algo," Laurie explained. 

"The Black Energy Wave would destroy everything… eventually, it would even destory you," Feria continued.

"Impossible!" Daughter screeched.

"But look! Fuoren was destroyed from the effects of the Black Energy Wave on his systems. It would destroy your biological tissues," Demi said.

"Eventually, the substance would destroy your mechanical parts and you would cease to function," Kyle stated.

"Your perfect world would bring only more Darkness. You must be stopped," Erick finished.

It was a risk. Erick and Demi jumped forward. Erick used a skill to cause instant death in biological creatures. Demi used Spark, the electrical pulse that would destroy machines. Together, the effect was devastating to Daughter. Her lovely skin, her human parts, were destroyed, and the metal that remained was frozen, the wires burned by the electricity.

Daughter, at last, had been completely destroyed.

***

Deeper in the abyss, they heard the shrill mechanical cry.

"Mother and Father know that their Daughter is gone," Laurie said.

Mune nodded. "They must be a new version of the Profound Darkness and a rebuilt Mother Brain."

"They will be difficult to destroy," Demi noted.

"The understatement of the day," Feria muttered. "But we will have De Vars and Sa Lews."

"Where were they when we fought Daughter?" Erick asked.

Mune shook his head. "You misunderstand their roles in our battle. De Vars and Sa Lews will not fight directly. They will show in battle, but not in their forms. They will appear within each of us. They will be our new strength, our new courage. That is all we will need."

"They won't be here for real?"

"You must trust, Erick Ashley!" Mune shouted. "Le Roof sent his guardians to give us what we need. We have the power. We must use it now."

Kyle took the lead. Erick stood behind a moment as the group moved, till Demi walked to him. "Come on. You are ready. Lutz would not have selected you otherwise."

Erick looked up, looked into Demi's green eyes. "There is something I must tell you."

"Yes?"

"Wren… I know you guys don't have true souls. But when I grasped Elsydeon, I saw him. He was there, Demi, with his creators. He said you'll be there, too, someday."

Demi smiled. "I suspected it was so, but never knew. I feel stronger already, with Master Wren at my side."

She went ahead down the passage, and Erick followed slowly. He suspected that if androids had tears, Demi would have shed them in her joy.

***

Mother was indeed like Mother Brain had been, a huge, artificially intelligent computer system. She was like a huge being before them, a woman colored in many shades that barely showed in the darkness. Her voice boomed all around.

"You have destroyed my Daughter. You are here to ruin Algo. You must be stopped."

Positron Bolts, Burst Rockets, Tandles, Elsydeon, and Megido were her destruction. 

A healing power came over them all at the end of the battle. Feria looked around. "Where did it come from?"

Mune smiled. "By the Light. De Vars. We have been renewed for the final battle."

The huge growl warned them of the creature that approached. It was a disgusting mix of fur, feathers, metal, slimy skin, scales. And all things imaginable. It was barely visible in the darkness, but the evil presence was almost overpowering. Laurie and Mune drew in deep breaths as it approached. Sa Lews moved among them, and their courage was restored. They looked at each other a brief moment, hands ready.

"This is it," Mune said.

Erick sliced cleanly through parts of the beast with Elsydeon. Feria's slashers cleaved off entire appendages. Her Megido exploded parts of the creature. Demi's Phonon caused pain and dulled the beast's senses. Her Medic Power restored the tired crew. Kyle's Burst Rockets and Positron Bolt were a deadly combo. Laurie and Mune's esper magic caused terrible damage to the beast, and Laurie kept a repair kit ready.

The monster used its own Megido, and it was devastating. Mune and Laurie had to be revived many times. The Black Energy Wave spewed from it, only to be absorbed by the dim lights from the rings and the guardians. As the creature neared its end, Erick jumped high and Elsydeon found its mark in the center of the beast.

He fell off as the creature growled and screeched. The entire group bound together, holding Elsydeon in joy.

Then a pulse of evil, the creature's final death reaction, filled the area. The protectors fell as the evil hit them all. They lay, near death, on the swirling ground, as the last Profound Darkness was destoyed.

***

_Laurie._

Laurie stood, though she did not feel it. It was as if her mind stood too quickly for her body. It was disorienting, but she forced herself to focus. She looked, and gasped.

_Fuoren_. 

She could not speak, she found. But she felt she could move. It was only her mind.

Wren nodded. _Yes, it is me. You are holding onto Elsydeon, clinging for life. You will see us, the souls of protectors from the past._

_I'm dying?_

Yes.

But what can I do?

Wren put his hand on her shoulder. _As I speak, the light is beginning to break the Edge, piece by piece. The True Darkness will be destroyed. The Edge will be gone forever._

But I am still here!

You must escape.

Where is everyone else? Are they all dead?

No. You can only see the souls of the dead protectors here. Your friends are alive.

How can I escape if I am dying?

Demi will rouse soon. So will Kyle. We, the souls within Elsydeon, are protecting you now. We will wake you all from your near death, and you will escape. I promise.

Wren?

Yes?

Does this mean you have a soul?

Yes, it does. Humans taught me to have a soul. It is something you cannot create in me, but it was there. Demi will be here someday. As will Kyle. And you. But not today.

Laurie winced, feeling the pain in her whole body.

_You must wake now. Hurry! Time is short._

She blinked and saw around her as the walls were breaking. The light cracked through the darkness, almost blinding. The group stood within a bubble, an aura, from Elsydeon.

Mune grasped her hand. "Demi is back, as is Kyle. Feria and Erick are barely awake. We must escape."

"How? We are too far. Will Hinas work?"

"If we both use it together, it may work."

The group crowded together, and Laurie and Mune closed their eyes, chanted the words, and hoped.

***

"The Edge and the True Darkness were flooded with light. The light pierced both, scattering them completely. The Laurie and Mune narrowly helped us all escape from the place before it collapsed.

"However, even with its destruction, evil still exists. It is much smaller, though. Some evil exists for balance. But never will there be a threat like there was. No more threat of the Black Energy Wave. The people of Algo are safe."

Demi shut off the recorder and reviewed it. She knew the story needed to be recorded for future use. After all, she did not know what was to come. The people afflicted with the Black Energy Wave poisoning had mostly recovered. Life was returning to normal, even in Zelan. New scientists seemed to arrive daily.

Laurie walked into the room behind Demi. "Finished?"

Demi nodded. "It has been recorded."

"Hard to believe it really happened. If it weren't for Elsydeon…"

Demi turned around. "Laurie, would you tell me something?"

"What?"  
"Did you… did you see Wren?"

Laurie smiled, looking down at Demi. "Yes, I did."

Demi closed her eyes and smiled at the thought. "Erick said that Wren was there, but I could not see him when I held on to Elsydeon. I almost didn't believe him. But I know now. He was there, with the rest of them, protecting us."

"Yes."

Demi turned back to the computer screens. "There is a message for you from Mune."

Laurie blinked. Mune? But he had run off, back to the Esper Mansion, back to work as Lutz. Surely it wasn't… but maybe it was? She had thought, a few times, that he loved her. But she was so uncertain.

"What did he want?"

Demi typed at the keyboard, calling up the message. "He wanted to see you! Something important, he said. He misses you."

Laurie laughed softly. "He is Lutz. He has no time for love."

"I don't know everything about humans," Demi said, "but I hear that they make time for love."

Mune's face appeared on the screen as the message played back. "Laurie, I know I had to run off, and I apologize. You've become a legend here. I want you to come visit. The people would love to see you, and I have things to discuss with you."

"See? Business. Nothing else," Laurie said.

"Don't be certain of that."

"When am I ever certain, Demi?"

Demi closed the message and looked at the system montiors. "Nothing can be certain. But trust your heart occasionally. I do not have that gift of intuition. I must work on pure logic, only a little amount of emotion. But you are human. You were born with intution. Do not be afraid to rely on it."

***

Laurie emerged from the cold snow of Dezolis with pink cheeks and numb toes, but the warmth of the Esper Mansion blanketed her and helped restore her circulation to normal. She saw the Mune was there, waiting. He smiled at her, his pale face lighting up under his dark blue hair. "I was afraid you wouldn't be able to make it."

Laurie walked to him. "I had to come. It seemed quite important."

Mune nodded. "Very important. I want you to go with me to Rykros."

Rykros. Of course. Business as usual for Lutz.

"Why Rykros?"

Mune looked a bit distant. "I have things to finish up. I want you there with me."

"Finish up?"

"It'll be a short trip," he continued, ignoring Laurie's confusion. "I'd need your help navigating."

Laurie concealed her disappointment. Of course. She was just helping him with business.

"I can do that. When do you want to go?"

Mune finally looked at Laurie again. "Is tomorrow alright with you?"

"Okay."

"I know it's very short notice. I am extremely thankful."

"You don't have to thank me. I don't mind helping you."

"I'll make sure a room is set for you," Mune said. "But that should be no problem. The people are all eager to speak with you."

"I've heard."

"There will be a ceremony tonight… the people want to see Lutz. I hope you'll be there." Mune walked past Laurie and down the hall, toward his chambers.

Laurie watched him till he was out of sight. Her intuition said something was there. But what did Demi know about intuition? She did not have it. Intuition was something easily fallible, often wrong. No one could rely only on gut feelings. 

Laurie shook her head, throwing aside her disappointment. This was business. She had to attend to it.

***

By evening, Laurie was drained. She had been questioned all day by people. Some questions were those she could not really explain. Many people asked her how the group had escaped. Laurie said they had used a simple technique, but at the same time, she did not believe it. There had to have been something else. 

Others asked what it was like in the Edge. Some asked her about her android, and she was more than happy to share. The only face that Laurie was glad to see that day was her brother's. 

"So I hear I have an android named for me?"

Laurie chuckled. "Yes, you do. Kyle, based on a modified Wren processor."

Kyle grinned. "I'll never understand your terms, but it is indeed an honor."

"You've supported me all my life. I figured I owed you at least that much."

"Thank you," Kyle replied, blushing. "Are you going to the ceremony? The reverant Lutz wishes to address us all about the recent events."

Laurie bristled, but she made herself nod. She wanted to spread the truth, to tell everyone about who Lutz really was, but she couldn't do that. "I'll be there."

And that was where she was going, walking through the hallways, trying to ignore the gasps and whispers as people recognized her. She had enough questions for the day. She entered the center courtyard, pulling a cloak tightly around her shoulders. The cold wasn't terrible, since the courtyard was surrounded by walls that kept the piercing wind away. It was still a bit chilly, though.

She stood beside her brother in the crowd, watching the stage though she knew so much more than the faithful members of the crowd. They saw Lutz as a god, an immortal, perfect being, when he was not. He was only a man, a simple man she had started to love. 

The excited talking stopped the second he appeared. Mune looked radiant in his robes, and Laurie knew how easily fooled she was by his appearance. He looked like the Lutz they all talked about. He seemed to shine in the sun, though underneath the sparkling cloak he was just like any of them.

"A victory has come to us," he began. "The Darkness has been shut away completely from us. No longer do we face the threat of the Black Energy Wave in our cities and families. No longer do we fear death. No longer do the cultic mages have any power. We are free from the threat that held Algo for so long.

"A new beginning has come to us. Though we all have those people we have lost, at last we have prospered. Heroes took a stand against the evil and were a success. And one of those heroes is here today."

Laurie felt the millions of pairs of eyes trained on her as people whispered in excitement. She forced a smile, though she was upset. Was this his idea? To make a big show, a spectacle of her, to repay her for taking him to Rykros?

"Laurie Johnson. Many of you have heard of her. She is one of the most intelligent scientists in Zelan. But she is also an esper, one of us. She has shown the meaning of true bravery in the face of trouble. 

"And now, my people, it is time for you to show bravery."

A murmur rippled through the crowd as the people wondered what he meant. In a flash, Mune threw off the sparkling robe, causing the entire crowd to gasp as one person. The light faded from his face, revealing his dark blue hair, his rougher features. He no longer looked like Lutz.

He raised a hand, and silence fell again. "Espers, the time has come for truth. For thousands of years, you have looked to Lutz for guidance and support. You have believed him to be immortal, a being of infinite knowledge. While the latter is close to truth, the former is not. Lutz was not immortal. Death came to him as it would for any being.  
"However, Lutz did not completely die. He left his knowledge, his wisdom, contained in a ball of light, for others to use. It has been passed down from generation to generation, each time containing more knowledge and history.

"My name is Mune. Many of you know me and have seen me. I am an esper, a mortal, just like all of you. I never expected to be thrust into this special position, to have to become the person that everyone looked up to. But espers have always been people of faith. You all survive and thrive on faith, on thinking Lutz is still alive.

"With my store of knowledge, I plan to write many historical texts about my life and the lives of the past generations. But I want to tell you all: my purpose is no longer. Algo needs no more of my protection. 

"I know this comes as a shock. But I promise you, as one who has held Elsydeon and seen the protectors of the past, I promise that Lutz is always watching over you. Every generation of Lutz is watching. There is no need to fear."

***

Laurie navigated the ship toward Rykros. Mune sat next to her, silent, looking at the black space around the ship. 

"That was very brave," Laurie said quietly.

Mune only nodded. He had barely slept. He felt horrible for telling the espers the truth, for crushing their faith. But Lutz had told him, as he hung in the balance between life and death clinging to Elsydeon, Lutz told him that he had to reveal the truth.

Laurie looked over at him, wishing she could help somehow. She was in awe of what he had done, but she knew none of her words would help. Let Le Roof find the words to help Mune.

The yellow crystal building sparkled as they stepped inside, and then became dark. "You have returned," the voice of Le Roof boomed.

Mune nodded. "Yes."

"I see that you are upset. But it is as Lutz wished. The time has come, Mune."

Mune looked up.

"Today you can return to being a mere man."

"That is what I want."

"I see you have brought her with you. Laurie. Welcome back to Rykros."

"Thank you. Your guardians were quite helpful to us."

"Soon Rykros will leave Algo forever. Finally there is peace. Mune! Laurie! My only order for you both is that you follow your hearts. You are people all of Algo look up to."

Mune opened his hand, revealing the rings. "What shall I do with these?"

"Keep them. Their power is gone. They are no longer needed."

Mune put them in his pocket, then removed two. One had the swirling Dezolis on it, the other Palma. "As I return to being a man, I want to tell you something," he said to Laurie. "I never want to be away from you again. I will go with you to Zelan. At last I am free of the role I have had to play. I want to be with you forever."

He held up the ring with Palma. "You have the beauty and purity Palma once had." He placed the ring on her finger. "I have the faith and magic of Dezolis, but I am cold. I hope that together, we can be even better."

Laurie looked at Mune, in disbelief. Was this really happening?

Mune embraced her, and under the stars of Algo they kissed, and Laurie knew for sure it was no dream. At last they could both return to what they loved, without fear. Algo would be safe.


End file.
